Angelina Johnson, Quidditch Superstar
by Dazabu
Summary: It's six years after they graduated Hogwarts, and what are Angelina & co up to? Angelina is living out her dream playing Quidditch, but how will she react when she learns that Fred is getting married. And things take a turn down a darker road later on...
1. Prologue: What a Day

**Author's Note1**:  Thanks to my beta's:  Zoe, brensgrrl, and Emily Granger

**Author's Note2**:  The prologue takes place 1 year after Angelina & co have graduated Hogwarts. The rest of the fic will take place 6 years after graduation. Just wanted to Reduce confusion :)

**Prologue – What a Day**

_Ooh why,_

_Why did you have to lie_

_'Cause I felt the trust start to die_

_Why o why_

_When I still love you_

_It's so hard to say goodbye_

-Celine Dion, _Why oh why_

_July 1, 1997_

It was early August, and Angelina Johnson sweated profusely as she jogged. She had been out of Hogwarts for a little more than a year, and was already a reserve chaser for the Montrose Magpies. If she wanted to become one of their regular chasers, she had to keep in shape. Thus, she could be found every morning at five o'clock running around the block near her flat in London. 

After completing her workout, Angelina pushed open the door and entered her flat. Walking softly so as not to wake up her roommate, Angelina went into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

After her shower, Angelina quickly dried herself off and threw on a pair of old sweats before making her way into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

"Oy, you aren't cooking, are you?" Angelina's roommate asked, running a hand through his sleep-tousled red hair.

"I'm making coffee. I _can_ make coffee you know, it's not like I'm _completely _inept." Angelina's tone was sarcastic, but she smiled as she spoke.

"I'm not so sure about that. I seem to remember an incident in which a _certain someone_ tried to poison her boyfriend..."

Angelina stuck her tongue out, which was perhaps not the most mature thing she could have done, but she didn't care. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Bit early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"Yes, well, you were making so much racket that I was jolted out of my beauty sleep."

"I wasn't _that _loud."

"It's not your fault, you know. After all, everyone knows that athletes have no grace."

In lieu of a reply, Angelina tackled Fred – her roommate, boyfriend, and bane of her being. A tickle fight ensued, which ended with the two rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. The melee ended when a barn owl tapped on the widow. Angelina extricated herself from Fred and let the owl in. 

***

Fred watched Angelina as she walked to the window. He hadn't been lying when he had said that she was lacking in grace – Angelina's footfalls were heavy against the floor and, in an abrupt motion, she threw the window open to let the owl in. Still, she was beautiful and lively and Fred found pleasure in watching her as she took the letter from the owl and sent it on its way.

Fred raised himself from his place on the floor upon hearing Angelina groan. "What's the matter, love?"

"Mr Corey wants to meet with me today." Roy Corey was the head coach of the Magpies. Angelina was only a reserve player, so it was odd that he would ask her to meet with him. Especially now, during the brief interlude between the end of the season and the beginning of training.

"That could be good, right?"

"Or bad. Or nothing." Angelina sighed.

"While you're there, why don't you ask him if you can stop running at all hours of the morning?" 

Angelina laughed. "I'd be taking it up with the wrong coach. My morning jogs are not required."

Fred gasped in mock surprise. "What would possess anyone to go running at five in the morning of their own free will?" They both laughed. Fred had already known Angelina voluntarily did the extra training – she was that determined to make it as a Quidditch player. "Well, I'll just have to offer more incentive for you to sleep in," he grinned, taking her into his arms again.

Angelina smiled wryly. "That's interesting.  Exactly what sort of offer are you making?"  

"Why an 'indoor' workout, of course!" With that, Fred picked Angelina up and carried her to the bedroom, ignoring her meek protests.

***

A little later, Angelina found herself seated at the kitchen table while Fred made the coffee. Fred was actually a passable cook, Angelina mused, better than her, at any rate. The problem with eating Fred's victuals was that one could never be sure whether or not doing so included being an involuntary test subject for one of  Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' new products.

"So, what are you up to today?" Angelina asked as Fred handed her a mug of coffee. She took a sip, and was relieved to find that there seemed to be no side effects.

"George got Alicia to go over our finances, so I guess we'll be discussing the results," Fred said in a bland voice.

Alicia Spinnet, one of Angelina's best friends, was an adept businesswoman. Only one year out of Hogwarts, and she was already the de facto head of her father's publishing company.

"Ah." Angelina knew that Fred had been against asking Alicia to help them out, although he had never said so. Fred tended to be wary of trusting others with things important to him. Angelina had first-hand knowledge of this:  she, herself, had been frustrated at times by Fred's reluctance to trust.

"Yes, well, anyway." Fred changed the subject abruptly, "What are you doing for lunch today?"

Angelina smiled. "I don't have any plans. Although I am meeting my mum this afternoon to help her do some shopping."

"Perfect! I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon."

"All right." Angelina agreed. "Well, I'd best be off. See you." 

Fred kissed Angelina a quick good-bye before she headed off, then proceeded to get ready for work.

***

George paced as he waited for his brother to arrive. How typical of Fred to be late when they had such important matters to discuss, George thought to himself. Probably getting in a morning shag with Angelina, he thought snidely. 

Half an hour later, Fred finally appeared. Upon seeing his brother, George sighed with exasperation. 

"Finally! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Sheesh, don't be such a nag. I'm here now."

George felt his anger melt away. After all, he himself had been guilty of many such transgressions, although not on such an important day. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Angelina and I had to have a, um, conversation this morning."

George raised his eyebrows and winked. "Well, I hope your, er, _conversation_ was good, because I have some bad news."

"Talked to Alicia, have you?"

"Yes." George treaded carefully; Fred hadn't exactly been a willing participant in this particular exercise.

"Well? What did she say?"

George sighed and dove in. "It's not looking good. Unless something changes, it's very likely we'll go under within the year."

Fred sighed. "Is _anything_ going well for us right now?"

"The Toad-Spawn Truffles seem to be a hit."

Fred gave a hollow laugh. "Well, that's good news."

"Seriously, we have to do something."

"I _know_."

"We could hire someone." Fred looked as if he was about to say something, but George cut him off. "Just listen. I know how you feel about this, but what other choice do we have? Neither of us knows how to manage money." George sighed. "Maybe owning our own business wasn't such a good idea after all."

"No! Don't say that. Look, just give me a little time to figure something out. If I can't, then we'll bring someone in, okay?"

"All right, but we don't have much time. You do realize that, don't you?"

"_Yes._"

Just then, an owl flew in. George took its note and sent it off. He scanned the note. "It's from Dumbledore. We're needed at Grimmauld Place."

"Did he say what for?"

"No, just to come immediately." George went to the front of the little shop and turned the sign over to 'CLOSED.' "Let's go."

***

Angelina nervously chewed her lip as she waited to see her coach. She had no idea as to the purpose of the meeting, which made her automatically expect the worst. Normally, Angelina prided herself on keeping a level head in stressful situations, but she could be quite irrational where her Quidditch career was concerned. For as long as she could remember, Angelina had always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, and now she was so close to attaining her goal. And this meeting could make or break her future.

The door to his office opened and Roy Corey grunted, "Miss Johnson. Please, come in."

Angelina warily made her way into his office and sat down in a chair in front of Corey's desk.

"Thank you for coming to meet with me."

  
"It was no problem, Mr Corey."

Corey grunted. "I'm sure you've heard news that one of our chasers, Omar Donnell, is retiring."

"Yes, I've heard that," Angelina said quietly.

"Hmph. Well, Miss Johnson, if it was your choice, who out of the reserve chasers would you choose to replace him?"

Angelina was somewhat taken aback by this question. She decided to answer it honestly, so she put forth uncertainly, "Well, Carter Landers has been a reserve chaser for the longest, and he's probably the best out of us. I guess I'd choose him."

"That would be a smart choice, Miss Johnson. Mr Landers will be joining the team next season." 

Angelina felt her heart sink. She knew it was unreasonable, but when Mr Corey had started talking about replacing players, she had hoped he would promote her. Now, she realized, that had been unreasonable, after all, she had been a reserve player for the Magpies for less than a year. Angelina was even more nervous than she had been before. Mr Corey hadn't called her in just to tell her that he was promoting Carter.

Angelina's train of thought was broken when Corey resumed speaking. "However, this year we seem to have the misfortune of losing another one of our players. Paul Knight came into my office yesterday and announced his own retirement. Something about spending more time with his family," Corey grumbled. Obviously, he felt that this was not an acceptable reason for quitting the team.

Angelina was shocked. She knew Paul, and he had never mentioned anything about retiring. She didn't have much time to ponder this, for Corey continued, "Mr Knight suggested you as his replacement. I have conferred with our reserve coach, Mr Walker, and he agrees that you would be the best choice." Mr Corey paused to let this sink in. 

"After much debate, I have decided to follow their advice. They seem to think that your spirit will supply what you lack in experience. I do have my misgivings, but if what Mr Knight and Mr Walker say is true, you will soon dispel them." Mr Corey glared at Angelina, as if daring her to prove him wrong. 

Angelina realized that Mr Corey was waiting for her to say something. She was in a state of shock. It seemed like her dream was finally about to come true! She managed to utter, "I- I would be honoured to play for the Magpies, Mr Corey, and I hope that I will be able to negate any doubts that you have."

"Well, time will tell. Training begins in two weeks. The contract will be sent by owl-post." Mr Corey sat down at his desk and began to look over some papers that were on it. Angelina surmised that the interview was over, so she stood up.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr Corey. I won't let you down." Angelina extended her hand, and Mr Corey grumpily shook it, barely bothering to look up from his papers. 

With that, Angelina hurried out of the office, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Had she really just been promoted to the professional level? It was almost too much to grasp. 

As she walked out of the building, Angelina was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost walked into someone. When she saw who it was, she smiled. 

"Be careful, we don't want our new star chaser to hurt herself before she even gets on the pitch." Paul Knight grinned.

Angelina grinned back. "Perhaps if I hadn't been so shocked at someone's retirement, I would have been better able to pay attention. Honestly, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, you know, I figured it would be much more fun to give you a heart attack."

"Fun? Try cruel! Have you been hanging out with Fred lately?" Paul laughed, and so did Angelina. When they calmed down, Angelina continued, "I—Thank you for mentioning me to Mr Corey. I only wished I deserved your confidence."

"Oh come on, Angelina. If anyone deserves this, it's you. You work your arse off, and I'm sure you'll make us all proud." Paul smiled at Angelina. Then, he glanced at his watch and said, "Well, I'd best be off. I just need to wrap up some last minute business."

Angelina smiled. "Just make sure you don't run into Mr Corey. He doesn't seem very pleased with you, you know."

"Yes, well, if it was up to Roy Corey, we'd all be playing Quidditch until we keeled over and died on our broomsticks."

Angelina laughed, for this was very true. "Well, best of luck in whatever lies ahead."

"Thank you, Angelina. Good luck to you, too." With that, the two separated with promises of meeting again soon.

Angelina pondered what to do. She was contemplating going to Fred's shop in Diagon Alley to surprise him with her news when an owl flew in and dropped a note into her outstretched palms. Angelina recognized it as Fred's owl, and read the note, wondering what Fred wanted. While she read, the owl rested in a nearby tree.

Sorry, love, something came up and it doesn't look like I'll be able to make it to lunch after all. See you tonight, Fred.

Disappointment washed over Angelina. She had wanted to share her good news with Fred. An idea struck Angelina, and she quickly dashed two notes off and waved the owl over to take them. She would still have an enjoyable lunch, even if Fred wasn't involved.

***

Fred and George sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, pondering the mission that Dumbledore had just assigned to them. It was undoubtedly the most responsibility that had ever been placed on them, and both were apprehensive about what was to come. 

George reflected on their involvement with the Order of the Phoenix. They had joined, as with most things in life, together, almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts. At the time, many of the Order members had questioned gravity of their request to join, for neither brother was known for solemnity. However, mainly because they were Weasleys, they had been allowed to join the ranks of the Order. Up until now, they had not been given a chance to truly prove themselves, rather they had been given trivial assignments to test whether or not they were ready for participation in the Order.

Thus, their new assignment signified that trust was being placed with them:  trust to carry out important business for the Order and trust that they would not let the Order down. They were finally deemed ready to actually take part in the fight against You-Know-You. George wondered if they deserved this trust. Although he and his brother had insisted they could handle whatever task was thrown at them, now that the moment had come he wasn't nearly as sure. 

***

Fred, too, viewed the task that lay ahead of him with misgivings. He was a prankster at heart, really, and he wondered if situations of such gravity were beyond him. How ironic, he thought, that the moment when he was finally given the responsibility he had yearned for was the moment when he realized he might be not deserve it.

Fred also worried on another count. He had never mentioned his involvement in the Order to Angelina, for she had somewhat hostile feelings towards the Order. Fred knew she would not react well to finding out that he was an Order member. However, the point had now come when he would either have to tell her or else come up with some grandiose lie to cover up his actions. And the last thing Fred wanted to do was lie to Angelina. 

***

Both Fred's and George's thoughts were interrupted when their older brother, Bill, entered the kitchen.

"Why so glum?" he asked. "You've finally gotten what you wanted. Aren't you pleased?"

"What- what if we fail?" George asked, his voice hoarse.

"Then you'll do better next time. Either that, or you'll die," Bill replied, remembering the uncertainties he had harboured when he had been in their place. It was an odd experience, to see his prankster brothers stripped of their mirth. "Seriously, don't sweat it. If you worry, you'll only increase your chances of failing."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You've already proven yourself to the Order," Fred said bitterly.

"And so will you, in time," Bill said. His brothers needed a distraction, something else to think about. He quickly changed the subject. "So, how goes it with your shop?" 

Bill could immediately see he had not chosen his topic well. Both brothers looked even more dejected than they had before, if that was even possible. Bill quickly grasped for something. "Fleur loved your Canary Creams, by the way."

That, at least, elicited smiles. "She should try our Toad-Spawn Truffles. They're new, and seem to be a hit," Fred said.

"Maybe when she cools down a bit," Bill replied. "So, what's your latest innovation?"

"Mongoose Milkshakes," George said, with a wry smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Bill asked.

"Oh, they're great." George said, then frowned. "We haven't tested them yet though. We'll let you know after we've ensured their, er, safety."

"Who do you get to test those monstrosities on?" Bill asked, glad that he seemed to be distracting his brothers.

"Oh you know, whoever's handy," Fred said glibly.

"They don't mind?"

"_Mind?_ Of course not. It's an honour to be helping Weasley's Wizard Wheezes improve our, er, product quality," Fred replied. 

"If you say so." 

***

Angelina entered the Leaky Cauldron and smiled when she saw her two friends waiting for her. She quickly walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey, Angelina." Katie Bell greeted her friend.

Getting straight to the point, Alicia asked, "Well, what's your news?"

"Guess," Angelina asked, wanting to savour the moment.

"You've dumped Fred for a vampire, whom you are going to elope with as soon as it's dark enough for him to come out," Alicia guessed with vim.

Angelina laughed. "Not even close."

"Well, I'm all out, then. What is it?"

"I'm going to play professionally for the Magpies next season. Roy Corey promoted me this morning." Angelina smiled.

Both of her friends stared at her in shock. Finally, Katie managed, "That's fantastic, Ang!"

"I know. Apparently, Paul Knight is retiring, and he suggested me as his replacement. Carter is being promoted too, to replace Omar Donnell."

"Congrats. We'll have to think of a good way to celebrate," Alicia winked. 

"This is so exciting! Your dream is finally coming true," Katie exclaimed.

"I know. It's almost too hard to fathom. I can't believe that in a few months, I'll be playing Quidditch professionally. It almost seems too good to be true."

Alicia smiled. "But it's not. I knew you'd make it Ang, you're a superb chaser, always have been. Just make sure you don't forget your friends once you get famous."

"You're one to talk, Alicia. After all, who's the one who runs a company and is bloody rich?"

Alicia laughed. "You're right. I could never forget you guys, you're my best friends," Alicia said. Then, with a glare in Katie's direction, she added, "Even though my roommate is moving out." 

"Katie's moving out?" This was news to Angelina. Alicia and Katie had shared an apartment ever since they had left Hogwarts, and neither had ever shown any desire to move out.

"Actually, Alicia's the one who's moving out," Katie said. "She's just mad that I won't move with her into her new posh apartment."

"You're moving into a new apartment? When did this happen?" Angelina was confused by this sudden turn of events.

"A couple days ago. I was going to tell you after Katie agreed to move with me, but she's being stubborn."

"I'm not going to live somewhere if I can't pay my share of the rent." Alicia started to say something, but Katie cut her off. "No, I won't let you pay my part. I know you don't mind, but it just doesn't feel right." Katie was a Trainee Healer at St. Mungo's, and, as a result, did not make very much money. 

"Where will you live, then?" Alicia asked petulantly.

"I'll figure something out," Katie muttered.

Angelina quickly interceded before the argument got out of hand. "Alicia, I heard you went over the accounts for Fred and George."

Alicia looked grave. "Yes, I did. Those two are in trouble."

"Really?" Katie asked, "They're so devoted to it, though."

"It has nothing to do with devotion," Alicia said. "If it did, I'm sure they would have no problem at all. No, their problem lies in their finances. I don't know where they got their money from originally, but that's almost run out and they're going to be in major debt unless something changes."

"Wow," said a subdued Angelina, "I had no idea it was _that_ bad."

"Yes, well, anyhow," Alicia went on, "I've got some news of my own."

"Really?" Angelina asked, "let's have it, then."

"I'm quitting my dad's company to start my own."

"_What?_" Angelina and Katie were both shocked. 

"Why- why would you do that?" Katie asked.

"I want to have my _own_ business, not the business my dad handed down to me. I've learned a lot about how to run a business from working for my dad, but as long as I work for him, everyone will think I've only succeeded because I've had everything handed to me. I need to prove that I can do it myself, starting from scratch. So that's what I'm going to do."

"No one thinks that you're incapable of succeeding on your own. Everyone knows that you're one of the best business people in the wizarding world, if not _the_ best. You don't need to prove anything," Katie assured her friend.

"I need to prove it to _myself_. If I don't strike out on my own now, then I might never do it, and I know I'll always regret it." Alicia paused, then said, "I guess it was silly of me to expect you to understand."

"No, I think I do understand," Angelina said, and Katie nodded furiously. "Best of luck to you, then."

"Thanks." Alicia smiled. The three best friends then started to gossip as they ate their lunch.

***

Angelina waved at her mother when she saw her enter the Leaky Cauldron. Sandra Johnson waved back and made her way over to the table where Angelina and her friends sat. 

"Hey, mum," Angelina greeted her mother.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, Mrs Johnson. We were just discussing your daughter's career. She's been promoted, you know," Alicia smiled at Angelina's mum.

"What's this about being promoted, Angelina?" Sandra asked.

"I'm going to play chaser for the Magpies this season. I found out this morning," Angelina said happily.

"That's wonderful news!" Sandra hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, mum. Well, I guess we should get going. See you guys later."

***

Sandra had a rather long shopping list. She lived, as Angelina said it, "five hours away from civilization," and rarely left home. She ran an animal reserve, where magical animals were raised or healed, if they were injured. She didn't have much help, so there were few opportunities to leave it, and on those rare instances, such as this one, when she managed to get away, she had much to do.

She smiled as she watched her daughter buy her the books on her list. Sandra was very proud of her daughter. She was independent, confident, and living out her dream. Sandra reflected that she had been as such once, although it seemed like ages ago. She reflected that certain events change a person forever. Losing one's parents, one's husband, one's child. All of these events qualified.

***

Angelina surveyed her mother as she went about her shopping. She truly was an inspiring woman. Angelina knew she would be lucky if she turned out to be half the woman her mother was. How her mother had kept on going when everyone she loved had died, Angelina didn't know. Well, not everyone had died. Sandra's sister, Julie, was still alive, but with the way she treated her sister, she might as well be dead. 

No, Angelina was all her mother had. Angelina felt guilty about this. Her mother lived all alone in the middle of nowhere, while she was gallivanting around London playing Quidditch. Her mother had never said anything short of encouraging Angelina to follow her dreams, but Angelina wondered if her mother minded her solitary life, and her preoccupied daughter.

***

Their shopping finally done, Angelina and her mother sat at the table in Angelina's flat and sipped some tea. They discussed various matters until Sandra brought up Angelina's promotion.

"I really am very proud of you, you know," Sandra said.

"Thanks, mum. That means a lot to me."

"Alicia and Katie seemed happy for you."

"Yes, they know how much I want this."

"What did Fred say when he heard the news?"

"I- I haven't told him yet. We were supposed to meet for lunch, but something came up. And I wanted to tell him in person. I'll tell him tonight."

Sandra looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. "What is it mum?"

"Oh, nothing." Sandra said quickly. "It's just, well—no, never mind, it's not important."

"I think it is, mum, or else you wouldn't be so uncertain about it. Come on, tell me."

"Well, technically I shouldn't tell you this, but I think you have a right to know. Do you know why Fred couldn't make it to lunch today?"

"Well, no. He just said he couldn't make it. I'm sure he was just too lazy to write a longer note. Why?"

Sandra looked really uncomfortable. "I feel terrible to be the one telling you this, honey, but you really should know. The reason Fred couldn't make it to lunch today was because he was, well, he was at a meeting of the Order."

Angelina became very pale. "Are you trying to tell me that Fred is a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Sandra nodded. 

Angelina said nothing for a few minutes, then abruptly got up, knocking over her chair, and kicked the wall, leaving a rather large dent. She then muttered a string of expletives as she sat down again, rubbing her foot in pain. 

Sandra quietly observed Angelina's antics. She knew better than to interrupt when Angelina was this angry. Angelina was just like her father; she could turn from serene and calm to angry and violent in an instant. 

Angelina finally began to speak somewhat coherently. "I can't believe he- I mean the _nerve_ of him- oh, I'm just too angry for words!"

"Angelina, please calm down. You're not going to help the situation by getting mad at him before even giving him a chance to explain."

"_Explain?_ What's to explain? He joined the Order, which he knew I'd be against, and instead of being a man and telling me, he lied to me about it!"

"Angelina, I am not going to try to reason with you while you are in this state. _Calm down_," Sandra spoke harshly.

After a few moments, Angelina managed to get a hold of herself. Subdued, she asked, "For how long?"

"As far as I know, he's been a member since shortly after he left Hogwarts."

"You mean, he's been lying to me for over a year? I can't believe this."

"Angelina, I can understand that you are mad with Fred because he didn't tell you—" 

Angelina cut her mother off. "That's only _part_ of the reason why I'm mad at him, mum. Yes, I'm mad because he lied, but I'm also mad because he _knows_ how I feel about the Order, and yet he still became involved in it."

"Angelina, don't you think your feelings towards the Order are a bit drastic?"

"No, mum, I don't! Daddy and Tim died because of the Order! I still don't understand why you're involved with it," Angelina exclaimed.

"Angelina," Sandra's voice was strained. She wished Angelina hadn't brought up the deaths of her husband and only son. She continued, "_someone_ has to fight—"

Angelina interrupted her mother again. "That's what A_urors_ are for, Mum! Dad wasn't an Auror! Timothy wasn't an Auror! You're not an Auror, and neither is Fred. He has no idea what he's doing. He's- he's going to get himself killed. Because he felt like he had to do his duty. He decided he had to fight where he has no business fighting." 

Angelina cut herself off; she was in tears by now. She then continued, quietly, "And because of it, he'll die, just like Dad died, and just like Timothy died. Don't you- it's so hard Mum, knowing that you're involved with the Order, and always being afraid of receiving an owl that says you're dead. And now, now I have to worry about Fred dying too. I- can you blame me, Mum, for not wanting you, or Fred, or anyone I care about, to be in the Order? Does that make me a horrible person? I—"

This time Sandra cut her daughter off, and took Angelina in her arms. "Shhh," she soothed, as Angelina cried on her shoulder. They stayed in that position for quite some time.

***

Fred and George were now back at the shop. George was dealing with customers out front while Fred sat in the back room, staring at their account books, searching for a solution to their problems.

George came in and sat down across from Fred. "Cheer up, bro. You can't be unhappy in a joke shop, it'll scare away the customers."

Fred gave a cursory laugh. George continued, in an effort to distract his brother, "We need to test the Mongoose Milkshakes. The sooner we get them out, the better."

Fred nodded. "I'll give Angelina one tonight, and we'll put up an advertisement for a test group tomorrow."

George smiled. "Doesn't Angelina ever get tired of being used to test our products?"

"Well, sometimes if I do it at the wrong time she'll be annoyed, but she's pretty good-natured about the whole thing." Fred looked as if he was being tortured. "I don't deserve her," he added quietly.

What is it?" George asked. Fred didn't reply. George realized what was wrong. "You never told Angelina about the Order, did you?" Fred nodded. "You should have told her ages ago. You can't keep it from her forever, you know. Especially not now."

"Why do you think I'm sulking?" Fred muttered. "I don't know how to tell her. She's going to be so mad…" Fred trailed off.

"Just tell her. Don't beat around the bush. And don't forget to grovel at her feet when she gets mad," George advised.

"I could tell her that I'm going to visit Charlie in Romania," Fred said hopefully.

"Well, you could. But how much lying do you want to do?" George asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything," Fred said dejectedly.

***

Angelina knocked on the door of the apartment that Katie and Alicia shared. She had promised Katie that she'd go look at apartments with her. After her mother's revelations, Angelina didn't particularly feel up to it, but she didn't want to wait alone for Fred either.

Katie opened the door. "Hey! I'll be just a second." Angelina entered the apartment that her friends shared. Alicia was lounging on the couch looking over some papers for work. 

"Sure you don't want to come?" Katie asked Alicia, as she put on her coat.

"I may have reconciled myself to the fact that you're leaving, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you find a way to do it," Alicia said, without looking up from her papers.

"Your loss, then," Katie replied. She then addressed Angelina, "Let's go."

***

As they looked at an apartment, Katie noticed that Angelina was distracted. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Angelina was startled. "What d'you mean?"

"You just look like something's wrong, that's all."

Angelina laughed hollowly. "No nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect as can be." Angelina's sarcasm was not lost on Katie, but she decided not to press the issue. If Angelina wanted to talk, she would. If not, it would do no good to pressure her.

A few minutes later, Angelina spoke. "What would you do if someone you cared about did something they knew you'd disapprove of, and then lied about it?"

Katie wondered what was going on with Angelina as she replied, "Well, I guess I'd wonder why the person did the thing, and why he or she didn't trust me enough to tell me about it."

"But what would you _do_?"

"I don't know. I'd give them a chance to explain, and try to see their side of it. What's all this about, anyway?"

"Nothing." Katie could sense that it was about a whole lot more than 'nothing,' and she hoped that she'd been able to help her friend in some minute way.

***

Angelina pondered Katie's advice as they inspected yet another apartment. Katie was right, she should give Fred a chance to explain. But she wondered, and feared, that if she confronted Fred, would he lie about it? And what would she do then?

Angelina looked around the apartment. It was nice, not exactly huge, but it would still be a good place to live. Angelina joined Katie in the kitchen.

"Nice, isn't it?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. Too bad it's a bit beyond my means. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep looking. Thanks for coming with me. I know something's going on, and I appreciate the fact that you came. I hope that whatever's wrong works itself out."

Startled by Katie's discernment, Angelina could not think of a reply. Katie just smiled as they left the apartment and headed home.

***

As Fred climbed the stairs to his apartment, he pondered what to do about Angelina. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either, he just _couldn't_. 

Fred entered the apartment and started to make dinner. Angelina wasn't home yet. That was good; it gave him more time to think about what to do. 

***

Angelina made her way up to her apartment warily. She could tell that Fred was already home by the light that had shone out from the window outside. She decided to give Fred a chance to explain himself. She didn't want to fight with him.

Angelina opened the door and saw that Fred was preparing dinner. "Hey," she said.

"Hey. Dinner's almost ready. Have a seat."

Angelina sat down at the table as Fred placed a glass in front of her. Realizing that she was thirsty, Angelina took a sip. Fred watched as she turned into a furry animal for a few seconds. When she was human again, Angelina sputtered with anger, all thoughts of letting Fred explain having flown out of her.

"Fred Weasley, you are the most immature, cowardly excuse for a man I've ever met!" Angelina could tell that Fred was shocked; she rarely got upset when Fred tested one of his jokes on her. This only infuriated her more. She went on, "You wonder why your business is failing? It's because of this! You're too immature to handle it. You don't know how to run a business, all you know is that you want to continue making pranks for the rest of your life!"

Now Fred, too, was angry. "What are you talking about? You don't know anything about my business! You've been talking to Alicia, haven't you? Checking up on me? What makes you think you can do that?"

"Well, when someone doesn't tell you something important, you have to find other methods of finding out. When someone doesn't _trust_ you enough to tell you the truth, you tend to lose trust in that person!"

"Well maybe I would _trust_ you more if you weren't gone so much! You're always out, training. At a certain point you cross the line between determined and obsessive!"

Angelina gasped. "You have some nerve, Weasley, turning this around on me. How dare you begrudge me my dream! And how dare you use that as an excuse for your own misbehavior! I'm not the one who's been lying for months!"

Fred had the grace to look abashed at that, but he plodded on, "Lying! What are you on about, lying?"

"I'll tell you what I'm on about. I'm talking about where you were during lunch today, Fred!"

Fred was shocked. She couldn't possibly know, could she? He recited the carefully practiced lie, "George and I had to meet with a supplier at the last minute. What's wrong with that?"

Angelina paused. He had done it; Fred had actually told an outright lie to her. She continued, her voice no longer raised, but low and harsh, "No, Fred, you weren't. You were at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, of which you are a member."

Fred was taken aback. He voiced his incredulity, "How did you find out about that?"

Angelina, once again angry, replied, "Oh, please, Fred. You couldn't expect to keep something like that from me forever! I can't believe you didn't tell me. I can't believe you even did it!"

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I knew that this was how you'd react! You have this silly little grudge against the Order—"

"'Silly little grudge!' It is not a 'silly little grudge!' You, of all people, should know that I have plenty reason to hate the Order—"

"That's just it – you don't!" Fred exclaimed. "Just because your brother and your father died isn't any excuse to hate the Order! I'm a member of the Order because I _care_ about the world I live and I want to keep it safe. If you can't handle that, then you can go to Hell for all I care."

"Fine! I will!" Angelina marched towards the door, furious. "Remember this day – this is the day when I walked out of your life forever!"

As Angelina slammed the door shut, she felt as if a part of her had died. And she had never even told Fred about her promotion.

***

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review – both positive and negative reviews are welcome (how else will I become a better writer?) ;) ~ Dazabu


	2. Five Years Later

Author's note: Thanks to brensgrrl, Zoe, and Amrita for betaing. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

**Chapter 1: Five Years Later…**

What's the story, morning glory?  
What's tale, nightingale? 

…

Well, I heard they got pinned!  
I was thinking they would!  
Now they're livin' at last  
They are steady for good 

-The Telephone Hour, Bye Bye Birdie

_March 1, 2002 _

Samantha Reynolds tried to pay attention as Roy Corey, head coach of the Montrose Magpies, gave a last minute strategy session before the game. However, Samantha, or Sammy, as she was more commonly known, was finding it very hard to concentrate. It didn't help that she felt extremely nauseous and was filled with a sense of foreboding about the upcoming match. It was her first time playing professional Quidditch, and for the Montrose Magpies, no less! Playing in a stadium full of millions of people was quite different than playing at Hogwarts, where only her classmates had watched, stressful as that had seemed at the time.

Samantha jumped when the door banged open and Angelina Johnson tromped in. Angelina Johnson was Samantha's idol. Angelina had been five years ahead of her at Hogwarts, but even back then Samantha had been intrigued by the finesse with which she played Quidditch. Watching Angelina play had been part of what had inspired Samantha to play Quidditch herself (as a chaser, of course). And now, Samantha was playing _with_ her mentor – it was almost too much to grasp.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, eh, Johnson?" Roy Corey growled, and continued, "If you weren't the best chaser in the league, I'd have fired you a long time ago. You've just missed our entire strategy session, so if we lose today, we'll all know whose fault it is."

With that, Corey stomped out of the room, not giving Angelina a chance to respond. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Vinny Appleman, one of the team's Beaters, began to mock Angelina. "Hear that, Johnson? We don't want slackers on _our_ team!"

Samantha was outraged on Angelina's behalf, but Angelina responded with a mere roll of her eyes as the Keeper, Rufus Weatherby, joined in, "If you ask me, it was a mistake when we let the _girls_ on the team in the first place." Rufus was smiling to show that he wasn't serious. He was referring to the fact that the team had consisted of all males until their seeker, Simone Lambert, had joined the year before Angelina had.

It was Simone who responded to Rufus' comment, saying, "You have a problem with _winning_, Weatherby?"

Warren Turner, the Magpies' other beater, cracked a smile at his teammates banter while Carter Landers, a chaser, said, "She's got you there, Rufus." Rufus just laughed, and soon his team-mates joined him.

Samantha was shocked that her teammates (were they really her teammates?) could be so light-hearted when a game was impending. She supposed that it was because they had played so many games that it was common practice to them, although Samantha doubted that it would ever become normal for _her_.

Samantha's anxiousness was exacerbated by the fact that so much pressure had been placed upon her. Normally, new chasers were not brought in midseason, but the former Chaser, Jonah Fitch, had suffered a major injury and would be unable to play for the rest of the season. It had happened less than a week ago, and as a result there hadn't even been time for Samantha to practice with the team!

Matters weren't helped by the fact that the Magpies had been doing so well so far and were within reach of winning the League Cup. And Samantha knew that _she_ would make or break the team's chances.

Samantha was jarred out of her reverie when she saw Angelina Johnson approaching. _Angelina Johnson_ was coming over to talk to _her,_ Samantha Reynolds, who had never played Quidditch in such a capacity before.

Angelina sat down next to Samantha and smiled, saying, "I'm Angelina. And you are?"

Samantha, awestruck that Angelina Johnson would feel it necessary to introduce herself, timidly replied, "I'm Samantha Reynolds, the new Chaser. Most people call me Sammy, though."

"Well, Sammy," Angelina said, "welcome to the team."

"I- thank you," Samantha managed to stutter out. She fervently hoped that Angelina didn't notice her trembling – that would be so _embarrassing_.

"Do you want some advice, from someone who has been through this before?" Angelina asked.

Samantha's heart fell, Angelina _had_ noticed. She barely managed a meek, "Of course."

"Ignore the crowd, and the announcers. It's just you and the game. And don't worry about being good or failing – just remember why you love Quidditch."

"Thanks," Sammy was grateful for Angelina's advice, even though she didn't see how it possibly could help. How could she ignore the crowd in the stadium, when it surrounded her? And how could she not worry about failing, when so much would be decided by this game?

Before she knew it, it was time to fly onto the pitch. Samantha prayed that she would be able to at least hold her own during the game, though at the moment she doubted it.

* * *

"The whistle blows, and they're off! Johnson takes the Quaffle, passes to Reynolds, a last-minute replacement for Jonah Fitch, on medical leave. Reynolds drops the Quaffle, but Landers has caught it and is flying towards the goal. Landers scores! The Magpies lead the Arrows ten to zero!"

Angelina gave Carter Landers, her fellow chaser, a high-five before zooming off after the Quaffle. It was unfortunate that their new chaser had been brought in the middle of the season – it was a lot of pressure, which was probably why the girl wasn't handling it very well. Angelina could sympathize – she had been a mess during her first game, and she didn't have nearly as much pressure on her as this girl did, save the pressure she put on herself.

Angelina intersected a pass between two of the Arrows' chasers, and then turned and flew in the opposite direction. In the corner of her eye, Angelina caught sight of a Bludger heading directly towards her, so she quickly passed the Quaffle to Carter, who was flying nearby, and flipped over to avoid the Bludger. Carter then passed the ball to Samantha, who shot it at the goal, only to be stopped by the Keeper.

* * *

Samantha cursed to herself. She couldn't afford to make very many more mistakes. She needed to focus, to follow the advice that Angelina had given her earlier. Concentrate on the game, she told herself, ignore the crowd.

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, Simone flew by. She glared at Samantha and hissed as she passed, "Snap out of it and play the bloody game," before flying off in the opposite direction.

Unnerved by Simone's admonishment, Samantha barely noticed when Angelina tossed her the Quaffle. She quickly recovered, however, and noticed that Angelina was smiling at her encouragingly. This shocked Samantha. After all of her screw-ups, Angelina Johnson still hadn't given up on her? Well, if Angelina Johnson believed in her, how could she not believe in herself?

And Samantha flew off with renewed spirit.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

"And the Magpies win, 250-150, solidifying their place as first in the league! Be sure to listen to their next game against the Harpies."

Angelina smiled widely as she circled the Pitch with her teammates. She was glad that they had managed to pull it together in the end. After Samantha had conquered her nerves, she had done fine. Sure, they had had some coordination problems, but that was nothing that practice wouldn't cure.

Angelina headed to the changing rooms and prepared to leave. When Samantha entered, Angelina smiled at her and said, "Good job today."

Samantha blushed and stuttered, "Th-thank you."

Angelina wondered what the girl had to be worried about now; after all, she had performed well, especially when one considered the circumstances. Angelina shrugged mentally and gave up – there didn't seem to be anything _wrong_ with the girl, and it really wasn't any of her business.

Simone waltzed into the changing room, and, after giving a, "Nice comeback, kid," to Samantha, walked over to Angelina.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," Angelina replied. Turning towards Samantha, Angelina said, "A bunch us like to go out for drinks after the game. Wanna come?"

Samantha hastily muttered something about a prior engagement and made a hasty retreat from the room. Simone smirked at this, which led Angelina to ask, "What? What is it?"

"That kid totally idolizes you. The way she looks at you, it's as if she's saying, 'Oh, Angelina, let me build a temple to you and worship you throughout all time.'"

This jarred Angelina. "What are you talking about? Why would she be so enamoured of me?"

Simone rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me, I'll be damned if I know."

Angelina ignored Simone's sarcasm. Simone and Angelina shared an apartment, so Angelina was accustomed to her snide remarks. Instead, Angelina said, "I think you're wrong. I think the whole situation, you know, playing in front of millions of people, is overwhelming to her."

This got Angelina another eye roll. "Well, sure, but playing with the famous _Angelina Johnson_ is undoubtedly a rather large factor as well, you have to admit."

Angelina shook her head. "What's so special about me? I play Quidditch, but that's it. Nothing worthy of idolization."

"Yes, well, _I_ agree with you about that. I fail to understand the fascination with watching people zoom around on sticks, subordinating themselves to a few lousy balls. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I could think of a lot of jobs that involve more work and less money." Simone sighed with frustration. "Whatever. I'm sick of conjecturing about why some pathetic girl has decided to latch onto you as her idol. I couldn't care less, and I'm sorry I even brought it up. Let's go."

* * *

Fred was sitting in an expensively furnished waiting room of Spin-It Industries, where his sister worked, doing something that made no sense to him, no matter how many times Ginny (or Alicia, for that matter), tried to explain it. From what Alicia told Fred (because Alicia, of course, was head of the company), Ginny was very good at what she did.

Fred was nervous. He needed Ginny's help, and he didn't know how she was going to react. This was compounded by the fact that _he_ wasn't completely sure about it. In fact, he hoped to get some sort of validation from Ginny. Ginny was the only person whom he could really get useful advice from. His brothers could hardly be counted on for solemnity, in fact, if Fred told them, they'd probably laugh and tease him about it. After all, hadn't George snorted milk out through his nose when Fred had told him?

And so Fred was waiting. On one hand, he was glad that he had to wait, because the longer he waited, the longer before he had to ask Ginny. On the other hand, he just wanted to get it over with, and this waiting was doing his nerves no good.

Fred heard a sound from across the room and looked up. Ginny had opened her office door and was smiling at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fred. Mind if we talk over lunch? I'm famished."

Fred indicated that it would be all right, and stood up while he waited for Ginny to get ready. Finally, they exited the office together. Ginny took Fred to a café around the corner, one of Spin-It Industries' enterprises.

After they had ordered their meals, Ginny asked, "So, Fred, why did you want to talk to me today? I know you didn't just want to spend time with me, so just get to the point."

Fred sputtered. "I resent that! You're my sister, after all, and we don't spend nearly enough time together. Why would it be so unlikely for me to want to have lunch so we can bond."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred, stop being so self-righteous and say what you want to say."

Fred sighed. Ginny was right, after all, and there was no use stalling any longer. "I, well, I," Fred coughed, then muttered, "I'm thinking about asking Leslie to marry me."

Leslie was Fred's girlfriend of over a year. She played Quidditch for Puddlemere United, but she wasn't your typical Quidditch player. Off the pitch, she was sophisticated, feminine, devoted, and not to mention beautiful. Such a nice change from some _other_ female Quidditch players Fred knew.

Ginny was frowning. "I don't understand. Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be talking to _her_ about it?" she asked rather pointedly.

"Well, see, I mean, its such a big decision, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing into anything. And out of everyone I know, you know Leslie the best, so I figured you might be able to give me some advice," Fred said, slightly embarrassed.

"Fred, you don't need my advice. It's pretty obvious that you love her, and I'm pretty sure that she loves you. As for marriage, well, if you two love each other, then, frankly, I don't see what the problem is."

"It's just that she's _Leslie_. I- I don't want to mess it up."

Ginny smiled. "You won't mess it up. Leslie is completely smitten with you."

"Thanks, Gin. I, er, I had another question I wanted to ask you as well."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me pick out a ring. I don't know anything about that sort of thing, and I want to get her the kind of ring she deserves, I just don't know what kind that is. And I figured you might."

Ginny was surprised at his request, Fred could tell. But she gathered her wits together and replied, "I suppose I could. We'll meet again during my lunch break on Wednesday, alright?"

"Sounds great. Thanks a million, Gin."

* * *

Angelina sat at the kitchen table in her flat, drinking from a bottle of water while she and Alicia discussed Friday's game. They were interrupted, however, when Simone stumbled into the kitchen, still dressed in her clothes from the night before, her blond locks flying in every which way.

Angelina took in Simone's appearance and laughed. "Aw, did Simone enjoy her beauty sleep?"

Simone glared at Angelina. "Shut up," she said brusquely, as she grabbed some breakfast from the refrigerator.

"Not up to your usual level of sarcasm today, I see. Have a little bit too much fun last night?"

"Please, Angelina. It's far too early for me to do this right now, okay?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon!" Angelina exclaimed.

"That early? Jeez, I could have gotten in at least another hour of sleep!" Simone yawned.

"Yes, heaven forbid you _don't_ sleep the entire day away. Honestly, Simone, how do you live like this?"

"Please, I'm not the crazy one, Angelina. I don't wake up at five a.m. to run around in circles and do other actions that look like forms of torture but that you claim are 'exercise.'"

Alicia laughed, having listened amusedly to their conversation. "Angelina wants to be at her best, so as not to lose her position as the premier Chaser in England."

Angelina frowned at the compliment as Simone quipped, "Oh, please. All she does is sit on a broom and throw a ball back and forth."

Angelina broke in, "Yes, well I happen to _like_ 'sitting on a broom and throwing a ball back and forth,' as you so nicely put it. And I want to do it as well as I can. Honestly, Simone, if you hate Quidditch so much, then why do you play?"

"Easy money. You English value your Quidditch so highly. It bewilders me."

Angelina laughed. "Yes, well, I wouldn't expect the _French_ to understand."

Alicia, out of curiosity, interjected, "Is that why you left France? For 'easy money?'"

"Naw, I didn't even discover that until I'd been over here for a year. I left France because I heard that you had better Firewhiskey over here."

"You know," Alicia said, "when I first met you, I didn't believe you were from France. Your accent is almost imperceptible."

"Thanks. My mère was a linguist, she taught me English at an early age."

"Did she work for the Ministry?" Alicia pressed, interested because, in the time that she had known her, Simone rarely talked about her past.

"Oh, no. My mother was a Muggle, she taught languages to little brats in school."

"Oh, so you're Muggle-born, then."

Simone's eyes narrowed. "I suppose, if you must classify it that way."

Angelina briskly changed the subject, for she knew that discussing her past was one of Simone's least favourite activities and sensed that Simone was becoming annoyed. "I received a letter from my mother this morning," she said.

"Oh, how's she doing?" Alicia asked.

"She claims that she's doing alright, but I'm concerned about her health. All those years she spent with the Order seem to be taking a toll. There are some curses that you just can't recover from."

Alicia nodded sympathetically. "She's not doing _that_ badly though, is she?"

"I don't know." Angelina sighed with frustration. "It's not like she'd tell me if she was."

"Well, if something was really wrong, I'm sure she'd tell you, Angelina. Until then, don't worry," Simone advised, be for leaving the room.

Alicia placed her hand on Angelina's shoulder to comfort her as Angelina said, "Simone has _no_ idea what she's talking about."

"She does have a point though." At Angelina's glare, Alicia quickly continued, "What I mean is, don't give yourself gray hairs over this. Worrying isn't going to make your mother any better off, but seeing her daughter happy just might." Alicia paused. "Anyway, I have to go, I have an important meeting. I'll see you tomorrow, at lunch, right Angelina?"

"Of course." Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had lunch together once every week. It was when they caught up with all of each other's news. They all lived such hectic lives; it was practically the only time that they all got together.

Alicia waved good-bye as she left Angelina's flat and Simone, having finished her "breakfast," went to take a shower, leaving Angelina alone with her thoughts.

Angelina really was disconcerted by her mother's old age. Her mother had always seemed like a pillar of strength to her, but now it seemed like that pillar was slowly corroding, and Angelina didn't like it one bit.

Why does everything have to change all the time? Angelina thought bitterly. Why can't things stay the way they were. Angelina thought back to the time, eons ago, when her family had been intact, and happy.

Angelina's eyes strayed upon the watch that she always wore. It had been in her family for ages, passed down from generation to generation. It was a Muggle watch, for her father's father had been Muggle-born. Angelina's brother had given it to her shortly before his death, and Angelina treasured it. It wasn't much to look at: old, tarnished, and worn, but it had sentimental value beyond measure. And it reminded Angelina of her brother, and her father, who had worn it before him. Its presence on her wrist comforted her, but more importantly, it was the only link she had to her deceased loved ones.

While looking at her watch, Angelina saw the time and gasped. She had completely lost track of time, and she had a meeting with one of the Magpie's sponsors that was to start in five minutes! Angelina shot up and bolted out the door, already knowing that she was going to be hopelessly late.

* * *

Fred smiled at a customer as he rang up their order. Their business had grown considerably over the past few years, and Fred rarely worked in the shop anymore, spending most of his time dealing with suppliers and developing new products. However, one of their employees had called in sick, and Fred was more than willing to help out.

Fred surveyed their shop. Who would have thought that their business could have grown so much and become so successful, especially after they had been on the verge of bankruptcy? But now Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a household name in the wizarding world. From a tiny little shop in the corner of Diagon Alley they had moved to a larger shop right in the center of the street. And now they were looking to open up another branch in Hogsmeade. Indeed, they hadn't done badly for themselves, not bad at all. Fred swelled up with pride just thinking about it.

"Oh, my! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Fred Weasley was getting a big head."

Fred turned around quickly and smiled when he saw Alicia. "Me? Never."

"Yes, well, excuse me, but if you keep on looking around like you are the Mighty Ruler of the Universe, people might get the wrong idea." She stepped forward and poked Fred on the chest. "Just make sure you don't forget the people who helped you get where you are."

"How could I, with you reminding me every time I see you?" Fred and Alicia both laughed. Fred then said, "What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you busy, monopolizing the wizarding world or whatever it is you do nowadays."

"I'm on my way back to work. I just stopped by to say hello, and to give you some good news that I found out a couple of minutes ago."

Fred looked at Alicia expectantly. When she didn't say anything, Fred rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"Your loan got approved for opening your new branch." Alicia smiled at Fred. "Now you can start planning it for real. And, if you know what's good for you, you'll let Spin-It Industries take care of building it for you."

"Well now, I don't know." Fred scratched his cheek. "I'll have to see what other offers I get, and compare costs, you know."

"You traitor!"

"I learned from the best." Fred flashed a winning grin at Alicia.

Alicia laughed. "That goes to show what happens when you do too much for people. They turn right around and stab you in the back. Well, I'd best be off, my lunch break ended half an hour ago."

With a wave, Alicia left. Fred chuckled to himself as he rang up another customer's purchase.

Fred spent the next few hours helping out customers until it was time to close up. After locking up, he climbed the stairs up to the second level of the shop, where they came up with new innovations and where their offices were located. Fred waltzed into George's office and plopped himself down on a chair facing his brother's desk. George looked up from his paper work and smiled at his brother.

"How's it going?" Fred asked.

"I'm just going over the statistics for the Chocolate Toads. Looks like we need to adjust them a bit before we can market them."

"All right, we'll work on it tomorrow morning. Oh, by the way, Alicia stopped by today and told me that our loan got approved."

"That's great news," George said. "Now we can finally get started on that." He rubbed his hands together, eagerly anticipating this new task.

Fred nodded. "About time, seems like we've been waiting forever for this to come through. Anyway, I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Fred started to get up from his seat.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what Ginny said?"

Fred groaned. He knew it had been a mistake to tell his brother about going to ask Ginny's advice. But he had told his brother everything for his whole life, and it was a hard habit to break. "She thought it was a great idea," Fred finally replied.

George chuckled. When Fred glared at him, George quickly said, "It's just so hard to think of you getting married. To a girl like Leslie, no less."

Fred slumped back in his chair and sighed heavily. "I know. But…I love her. And I'm pretty sure she loves me too."

"Then congrats, bro. You've finally found someone you love and who loves you back. Most of us are still looking."

Fred nodded and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay in the office too late."

* * *

Several hours later, George looked at his watch and groaned. How had it gotten so late? He sighed and carefully stacked the papers he had been studying before leaving. He decided to walk home, since it wasn't far and he felt that he was too tired to Apparate efficiently.

George walked along the deserted cobblestone street of Diagon Alley, the shop windows dark, so silent it was almost creepy. George nearly jumped when he heard the hooting of an owl as it flew overhead. He shook himself as he walked through the Leaky Cauldron, which had few patrons this late at night.

As George walked through Muggle London, he reflected on his brother's impending engagement. Fred was lucky. George had met Leslie many times, and she positively fawned over Fred. George wondered if he'd ever find what Fred seemed to have with Leslie.

It wasn't fair. First Fred had had Angelina, who had seemed to be his perfect match, and when he had messed that up, he got Leslie, who adored him and would make a perfect wife. And yet George floundered around, unable to find anyone he truly cared about. Yes indeed, Fred had it made, and he didn't even know it.

George slowly opened the door to his flat, and found his roommate sitting at the table munching on an apple. She looked up when she heard the door open, and frowned when she saw George's tired eyes. "And why are you home so late?" she demanded.

"Lost track of time at the office. Besides, I could ask the same of you, Miss Bell. Why up so late?"

"I have to go to work in a couple of minutes. I have the early shift," said Katie, who was now a full-fledged Healer.

"Want some coffee?"

"Ugh, no. Coffee is putrid, why anyone would want to drink it is beyond me."

George chuckled. "Of course. How could I forget? Katie Bell, Health Fanatic."

"And proud of it!" Katie exclaimed, grinning.

George had poured himself a glass of milk and sat down across from Katie.

"You're tired," she observed. "Why'd you stay so late?"

"I told you, I lost track of time."

Katie tsked. "You need to take better care of yourself. You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks." George grinned.

"It's not a joke! You're running yourself ragged."

"And you aren't? This coming from the person who would never leave her job if they didn't kick her out periodically?"

"At least I eat healthily to compensate. As opposed to someone who eats Chocolate Frogs for breakfast."

"I'm drinking milk now! Doesn't that count?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You only drink milk because it helps you go to sleep. Not that you sleep that much anyway."

"What would you know about that?"

"I hear you wandering around the flat at all hours of the night."

"Woah. How can you hear me if you're supposedly sleeping?"

"I'm a light sleeper!" Katie shot back, then laughed despite herself. Her laughter was contagious and soon George found himself chuckling as well. "Jeez," she gasped, "we fight like an old married couple."

"Yeah. If there was a contest for it, we'd take first place. Too bad we're not old. Or married. And there's no contest. Unless…"

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"We could get married, drink an Aging Potion, and then start up a contest!"

"You must be really tired. Or else I'd never believe that such as stupid idea could come from you. You're not nearly up to your standard."

"Hey! I think it's a great idea. Come on, what do you say?"

"Ha! Sorry, Weasley, but you're the last person I'd want to marry. No offence or anything, but….ew!"

"Fine! You know what, I don't want to marry you either!" They both laughed. George sobered. "Speaking of marriage, guess what?"

"What?"

"One of our friends is going to get engaged soon."

"Who?"

"Nah, I shouldn't tell you. It was told to me in strict confidence, and you're not on my good side right now."

"Oh, come on, George! You can't say something like that and then not follow it up! I won't tell anyone!"

"Nope. You were mean to me, so now you don't deserve to know."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll find out eventually, you know. I don't even care that much, anyway."

George sighed. "Well fine! Go and suck all the fun out of it!" George paused, then continued more seriously, "Fred's going to propose to Leslie."

Katie gasped. "Really? I had no idea they were that serious."

"Yep. Don't tell anyone, since I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone."

"Then I wish you wouldn't have told me! How can I not tell anyone something like this? It's too much pressure. You and your big mouth."

"Five seconds ago you were begging me to tell you!"

"Well, you should know better!" Katie's eyes glanced at the clock and she gasped. "I'm late for work! Thanks a lot, Weasley!"

"Anytime."

"Go to sleep before I sock you one."

"I'll add it to my to do list."

With a glare, Katie Apparated out of the flat, leaving George alone.

George sighed. He probably shouldn't have told Katie about Fred, but he trusted Katie not to blab to anyone. Hell, he'd trust Katie with his life, and not just because she was one of the best Healers in Great Britain.

In the four years that they'd been living together, George and Katie's friendship had burgeoned into true companionship. They had moved in together not expecting to get along half as well as they did. Getting along well had been a pleasant surprise, to Katie especially. Angelina had been Katie's roommate for the year before George moved in, and he knew that that hadn't worked out well at all. Although Katie and Angelina were best friends (plus Alicia, of course), moving in together had almost ruined their friendship for good. It might have in unsalvageable if Angelina hadn't had the good sense to move out once she had enough money to live on her own.

As for George, it was an interesting experience to live with someone besides his brother. Fred had moved back in with George after the break up with Angelina, and although the two brothers had gotten along famously sharing a room during their childhood, for some reason they were no longer compatible roommates after living apart for a year. So, at the first available opportunity, Fred had decided to live alone and George had moved in with Katie. And now they were all happy. Well, for the most part. They were happier than they had been, at least. From all outward appearances, they were as happy as can be.

* * *

Angelina sweated profusely as she passed the ball for Sammy for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. It didn't seem like Corey would be satisfied until they worked like one efficient machine.

Angelina groaned. It had taken a full season for Carter, Jonah, and her to be able to work together perfectly. Apparently, Corey seemed determined to do what would normally take a year in a week, before their next game.

On one level, Angelina understood Corey's motivations. The Magpies were very close to winning the League Cup this year, and Corey wanted to keep it that way, no matter what toll it took on his players. However, on a more physical level, Angelina's body groaned from the gruelling work, and she prayed that Corey would come to his senses and end practice soon.

As if reading Angelina's mind, Corey signalled the three chasers to come to the ground. After spending fifteen minutes detailing exactly how they had to improve, he dismissed them for lunch, warning them to be back on time to resume practice.

Is today's practice really only half over? Angelina groaned to herself. She had been on the pitch since four in the morning, completing what seemed like hundreds of different maneuvers over and over and over again, until Angelina felt like screaming from frustration.

And now she was late for lunch with Katie and Alicia. Great, the one thing that she'd been looking forward to, and now it was going to be cut short. Angelina muttered a string of curses to herself as she hurried towards the fireplace in the offices of the stadium so that she could Floo to meet her friends for lunch.

While walking, she was met by Carter, her fellow chaser. Without any preamble, Carter said, "So, how should we kill him? Should we use an Unforgivable and then throw the body in the Thames?"

Angelina smiled. "I think someone would notice him missing, don't you?"

"Not right away. And when they do, why would they suspect us? Why would we kill our coach, whom we revere and look to for guidance?"

"Because he's a bloody slave driver, that's why," Angelina grit out.

"So, are you with me in blowing off practice this afternoon?"

"I don't think so," Angelina said. "If we do that, then _we'll_ be the ones murdered."

Carter laughed. They had reached the fireplaces by now, so Carter said, "Well, in that case, I'll be seeing you shortly."

With that, Carter grabbed some Floo powder and left. Once he had disappeared, Angelina quickly grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, shouting, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

A moment later, Angelina stepped out into the busy tavern, brushing soot off her Quidditch robes, which she had not bothered to change out of. She quickly spotted Katie and Alicia and plopped herself down at their table.

Alicia looked at Angelina with mock disgust. "Not only are you late, but you're dirty! Did you go swimming the sewers before you came here, Angelina?"

Angelina surveyed herself. She did look frightful, with the ash from the fire sticking to her sweaty body.

Katie was also looking at Angelina, a worried look on her face. "Here, Angelina, drink my water. You need to keep yourself hydrated." Katie pushed her glass of water at Angelina.

Angelina rolled her eyes and pushed the water back. "I'll have a glass of water, Tom!" she shouted, although she actually had no clue as to whether Tom was even in the room or not. Luckily, he seemed to have been nearby, because a few moments later he brought a glass of water to the table. The three friends then ordered, Alicia and Katie having waited for Angelina to arrive, and then started catching up with each other.

"So, what's with the appearance, Angelina?" Alicia asked.

"Corey's working us like mules, trying to break in the new chaser. Sammy, her name is. Samantha Reynolds, I think. She's actually pretty good, and she'll fit in fine once she gets assimilated into the team. However, the assimilation is what's killing me. Corey had us out at four this morning and he'll likely keep us out until midnight."

"Why do you put up with it?" Alicia asked. "Just leave. He can't stop you."

"No, but he can fire me."

"You? _Angelina Johnson_? I think not."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's never liked me, you know. And now he hates me more than ever. Thinks that the fame has gotten to my head. He'd _love_ to take me down a notch."

"Yeah, but not in the middle of a Quidditch season when you're within reach of the League Cup."

Angelina chuckled. "You may have a point there."

"Samantha Reynolds…" Katie mused. "The name sounds so familiar. I think she may have gone to Hogwarts, although she must have been younger than us. Yes! I think I remember. She was three or four years younger than us, and she was in Hufflepuff."

Angelina stared at Katie in awe. "How do you remember someone you probably never even talked to from six years ago?"

Katie smiled, proud of herself. "I _never _forget a face. Or a name, as the case may be. A person. I never forget a person."

"Jeez, I wish I had your skills. I don't know half the people who work for me, bloody bother to learn all their names, it is," Alicia said.

"Well maybe if you took the _time_ and put a little more effort into it—"

"Please, I don't have time to learn every little person's name."

"And you accuse _me_ of having a big head?" Angelina interjected.

Alicia glared at Angelina, before briskly changing the subject. "So, you're going to Lee's party next Friday, right?"

"If I haven't collapsed by then," Angelina replied. "And besides, why don't you just come out and say it? It might as well be your party, since I'm willing to bet that you've put more effort into the planning than he has."

Alicia and Lee had been dating on and off ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Lee was working as an agent for prominent Quidditch players, getting them to give endorsements to various companies. Angelina was one of his clients, though somewhat unwillingly, as she personally thought it was heinous to give endorsements, but Lee and Alicia had bullied her into it.

Alicia replied to Angelina's remark. "Ahem. I take no responsibility whatsoever for whatever Lee decides to torture us with next week."

"Ah. So you've broken up, have you?" Angelina asked.

"Lee's being a jackass again, and I refuse to put up with him when he acts that way," Alicia said.

"Jeez, someone's got a stick up her ass," Angelina quipped.

Katie, however, seemed rather disturbed by this development. "Why can't you two just decide once and for all whether you're in love or not. It's not right, this way that you're together one week, then apart the next, then 'just shagging' another week. Isn't it time you stopped this? You're getting too old for it, you know. You should take a hint from Fred…" Katie trailed off and gasped when she realized what she'd said.

"What do you mean, take a hint from Fred?" Angelina asked.

"I didn't say that. Just forget that I said that," Katie said, as if trying to convince herself.

"Oh, come on, Katie. Tell us. You have to now," Alicia wheedled.

"No, I promised. I can't tell."

"Yes, you can," Alicia said domineeringly.

"No," Katie said firmly.

"Yes," Alicia said back solidly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Will you both stop acting like bloody three-year-olds!" Angelina bellowed, fed up. "And Katie, for heaven's sakes, tell us."

"I-I promised," Katie said, weakly.

"You already let part of it slip, might as well say the rest," Alicia said convincingly.

"You-you promise not to say _anything_ to _anyone_?"

"Yes, we swear," said Alicia.

"Well, George told me that Fred is going to ask Leslie to marry him," Katie blurted out quickly.

"What!" Angelina nearly fell out of her chair in shock.

"Angelina! Calm yourself!" Alicia said firmly, then continued, "What does he want to marry her for? She's a freaking sycophantic, two-faced bitch!"

"No she's not!" Katie immediately rushed to Leslie's defence. "She's really nice. And she seems to care about Fred a great deal…"

"How can you defend her, with the way she treats you?"

"Alicia, Leslie has never been anything but nice to me," Katie said, urging Alicia to be sensible.

"No, she hasn't been nice to you, and you know it. She's downright condescending, boosting her self-esteem by patronizing a Muggle-born."

"She means well."

"She looks at you like you're dirt."

"No, she doesn't. She-" Katie cut herself off, having glanced at Angelina, who was shaking, in shock. "Are you okay, Ang?"

Alicia now also directed her attention to Angelina, and was concerned by what she saw. "Ang, what's wrong?"

Angelina shook her head, her eyes scrunched up and her ponytail swinging from side to side. She muttered to herself. "Fred's…Fred's…Fred's _getting married_."


	3. I Honestly Don't Care

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to my betas - amrita, zoe, brensgrrl,and bribitribbit.

**Chapter Two­ – I Honestly Don't Care**

_So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty _

_I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you_

_So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be_

_I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming queen_

_Oh how lovely it must be_

_When you see her sweet smile, baby, don't think of me_

When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me 

-Don't think of me, Dido

* * *

"Ang, what's wrong?"

Angelina shook her head, her eyes scrunched up and her ponytail swinging from side to side. She muttered to herself. "Fred's…Fred's…Fred's _getting married_."

Alicia grabbed Angelina by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Snap out of it, Angelina!"

"Here, drink some of your water." Katie held Angelina's glass of water in front of her lips, and Angelina begrudgingly took a sip.

After that, Angelina managed to get a hold of herself, and smiled weakly at her friends. "Sorry about that. It was just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay? You reacted rather violently," Katie said with concern in her voice.

"Yes, positive. It's probably just the stress from work that made me react like that. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Angelina," Katie said rather timidly, "you don't still have feelings for Fred, do you?"

"What! _Me_, have feelings for _Fred_? That's absolutely ridiculous! I stopped caring about that arsehole six years ago. Honestly, the only reason I reacted like I did was the surprise of someone our age getting married and, as I said before, the stress." Angelina glanced at her watch. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. "I've got to get back for practice. See ya."

Angelina nearly caused her chair to fall over as she violently got up. She walked briskly over to the fireplace and entered. Katie and Alicia watched her exit with interest.

"I don't care what Angelina says," Alicia said after Angelina had disappeared, "she's got to have some feelings for Fred left or she would not have reacted that way, stress or no stress."

Katie nodded. "I know. I've always thought that those two still had some feelings left between them. If they don't care about each other at all anymore, then why do they fight every time they see each other?"

"But I wonder. There's a difference between still having feelings for someone and still being madly in love. I'd always thought Angelina was the first, but now I'm starting to think she's the second."

"I wouldn't go that far," Katie replied. "But I am worried about Angelina. She's not in a very good state right now, and you know how she can get carried away when she's angry. I just hope she doesn't run into Fred or Leslie – who knows how she'll react. We should probably try to find Angelina after her practice is over."

Alicia nodded her agreement and Katie continued, "I've got to go, my shift starts in five minutes, but I'll meet you after work, okay?" Katie said as she started to get up.

"Fine, fine. I should probably get back too."

Alicia Flooed to her office, but even though she tried to work, she couldn't stop thinking about the whole Leslie-Fred-Angelina debacle.

Alicia couldn't stand Leslie, she just couldn't. She knew Fred thought she was an angel, but Alicia failed to see why. Every time she saw Leslie, Leslie tried to ingratiate herself to Alicia's favour, while acting horribly towards Katie. And the way she fawned over Fred was sickening, but, then again, Alicia was pretty much a cynic when it came to love.

* * *

Katie, too, contemplated the impending proposal as she made her rounds. What Alicia had said was true – Leslie did tend to look down on her, but, Katie reminded herself, she meant well. Leslie and Fred made a good couple, Leslie's sophistication balancing out Fred's pranks. Katie was happy for them.

But she was also concerned about her friend. Katie had lived with Angelina right after Angelina and Fred had broken up. Angelina had refused to talk about anything relating to her ex-boyfriend, including why they had broken up. She had gotten angry every time Fred's name was mentioned, and would not even go back to the apartment to take her things. In the end, Katie and Alicia had ended up doing it for her.

Of course, matters were only exacerbated by the fact that Alicia had started dating Fred less than a week after the break-up. Angelina had refused to speak to Alicia for over a year, and she had never fully forgiven Alicia for it. Even Katie could not rationalize Alicia's actions. Alicia had claimed that they were jumping to conclusions, that she was not, in fact, dating Fred. That lie had made matters even worse.

But, thankfully, things had eventually returned to normal, or as normal as they could possibly be. The tensions relating to those issues never fully disappeared. After all, Fred and Angelina still fought, without fail, every single time they saw each other. And relations between Angelina and Alicia had never fully returned to their former glory. But things were okay, and Katie hoped that Fred's engagement wouldn't ruin the relative tranquillity they had reached.

Merlin! George would _kill_ her when he found out that she had blabbed to Alicia and Angelina. Angelina was possibly the worst person she could have told. Katie sighed. Perhaps, if she were lucky, Fred would propose before Angelina could cause any trouble. This, however, was very unlikely, with Angelina being who she was.

Katie's thoughts were drawn to the present as one of her patients, a boy who was almost eleven years old, whimpered in his sleep. Katie quietly walked over to him and tucked his covers more tightly around him. He quieted, and Katie kissed his forehead before moving away.

Katie worked with victims of spell damage. Most of her patients were permanent residents, for no one knew how to reverse the spells that had been levelled upon them. It was rather depressing work, for Katie wished there was some way to cure her patients, but she didn't know how.

The little boy had been cursed by one of the less competent Death Eaters, a little less than a year before Voldemort was defeated. He was now unable to perform most motor actions, such as walking, and every movement caused him pain. The Death Eater had been trying to kill the boy, but had messed the spell up. Katie almost wished that the boy had been killed, for then he would be in a lot less pain.

The boy had been brought in six years ago, when Katie had still been in training. He was something of an obsession to her. Both of his parents had been killed in the attack, so he was alone in the world. Katie had taken him under her wing and become a sort of mother figure to him. Katie wanted nothing more than for him to be able to play as other young boys his age did. If he was normal, he would be entering Hogwarts next year, but instead he was trapped in his bed. Katie did what she could to make his existence more pleasant, as she did with all her patients, but at times she felt that even that was trying to do the impossible.

Katie was very talented, and had been offered a better job in various other departments, but she refused to leave her patients. They couldn't leave, so how could she?

* * *

Angelina tried to concentrate on practice, but her mind wouldn't obey. Her thoughts kept drifting to Fred.

Angelina had never met Leslie, and what she had gleaned from the few times her friends had mentioned her was conflicting. Alicia, of course, couldn't stand Leslie; and though Katie sang her praises, Angelina could tell that Katie wasn't terribly fond of her either. However, when Angelina had overheard George and Ginny talking about Leslie, they both had glowing reports of her. And Fred, of course, was in love with her.

Angelina had heard that Leslie was playing Quidditch professionally this year for Puddlemere United, after having been a reserve for a couple of years. Though she tried to recall, Angelina couldn't remember what position Leslie played.

Angelina's thoughts regarding Fred were even more confused. Although there had been a time when she had loved him, now she couldn't stand being in the same room with him for more than five minutes. He just rubbed her the wrong way.

Honestly, Angelina didn't care what Fred did. He meant nothing to her anymore.

But if Fred meant nothing to her, then why had the news of his engagement affected her so much? And why did she feel so upset, when there was really nothing to be upset about?

* * *

Angelina entered her flat, wanting nothing more than to spend the next twenty-four hours sleeping. This, of course, was impossible, considering the fact that she had to be at practice again in a little less than eight hours.

Angelina walked into the living room and was surprised to see Katie and Alicia sitting on the couch, playing a game of Wizard's chess at which Katie was failing miserably.

"What do you two want?" Angelina asked grumpily.

Alicia and Katie looked up from their game. They exchanged a look, and after a brief silence, Katie replied, "We just want to make sure you're alright, after what happened at lunch today."

Angelina groaned. "I told you, I just overreacted, okay? Now let it drop already!"

"But _why_ did you overreact, Ang?" Katie asked.

"Stop," Angelina pointed her finger at Katie. "Stop trying to psychoanalyse me. I appreciate your concern, but I'm tired and I want to sleep. I _need_ to sleep. So I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but _get out_."

Angelina immediately regretted the remark. Alicia just shrugged, but Katie looked hurt.

"Jeez. Someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed today," Alicia said as she got up.

"Ang, if you do want to talk, then you know we're here, right?" Angelina brusquely nodded, which seemed to satisfy Katie, as she then exited behind Alicia.

Angelina sighed. She threw off her dirty robes and fell into bed just moments before her eyes fell shut from fatigue.

* * *

Ginny regarded her brother with amusement. His eyes were darting rapidly to and fro and he looked completely out of place in the fancy (not to mention expensive) jewellery store Ginny had brought him to. Fred really had no idea what he was doing.

Ginny finally said, "Snap out of it, Fred. It's just a jewellery store, after all. You _asked_ me to help you, so you don't have to look so freaked out about it."

Fred jumped backwards before grinning abashedly. "Sorry about that, Gin. Just a got a bit overwhelmed, that's all," Fred spoke quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes before motioning for Fred to follow her. She led him to a display and turned to him. "What kind of ring do you want?"

Fred just stared at Ginny in response, eliciting a groan from Ginny. "Come on, Fred! You've got to have some idea!"

"I want a ring that's worthy of Leslie, and one that she'll like. Besides that I have absolutely no idea."

"Fred, look at the display. Which rings do you think Leslie might like?"

* * *

Fred surveyed the rings for several moments. They all looked basically the same to him. How was he supposed to choose one, especially when he didn't know what Leslie would like?

Fred sighed. He spotted a ring in the corner. It was simple and understated. It would be perfect for Angelina, Fred thought, then did a double take. Where did that come from, Fred wondered. Why was he thinking about his ex-girlfriend when he was shopping for an engagement ring for his current one? He should be thinking about Leslie, and that particular ring was definitely not for her. The problem was, he didn't know which ring _was_ for her.

Fred looked up and saw Ginny glaring at him.

"_Well_?" she asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"I don't know. Which ring do you think she might like?"

Ginny sighed and looked at the rings. After a minute, she pointed out one in the middle. It was exquisite and elaborate – perfect for Leslie.

"Perfect! Thanks, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably drown yourself because you can't pick out a bloody ring. Honestly, Fred."

* * *

Angelina bit her lip as she knocked on Katie's door. She had behaved horribly towards her best friend the day before, and had come to apologize.

However, it was George who opened the door.

"Hey, Angie," George greeted, to Angelina's chagrin. She hated being called 'Angie.' She didn't mind the nickname 'Ang,' for that was just a shortened version of her name, but 'Angie' just seemed superfluous and immature.

"Hey, Georgie," Angelina replied acidly, showing her irritation. George just laughed and opened the door for her to come in.

"Is Katie home?" Angelina asked as she sat down next to George on the sofa.

"Aw, and I had thought you'd come here to enjoy _my_ company. Guess old Georgie isn't enough to satisfy you, eh, Angelina?"

Angelina laughed. "Hardly."

"What do you want with Katie, anyway?"

I just need to speak to her."

"You _need_ to speak to Katie? Why so desperate?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Honestly! I _want_ to speak to Katie. Is that better?"

"Oh, sure, blow your old friend Georgie off. It's nice to see how far years of friendship have gotten us. Unfortunately for _you_, such a situation does not exist between me and Katie, so I must know what you _need_ to tell her before I can relay her whereabouts."

"Uh huh. Well, if you must know, I've come to apologize."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"You can try to find her yourself, if you want."

"Do you enjoy being an annoying git?"

"Oh yes, very much," George replied with mock earnestness.

Just then, Katie walked through the door carrying a bag of groceries. She spotted Angelina and greeted, "Hey, Ang. What are you doing here?"

"My question exactly!" George exclaimed. "She's come to apologize, or so she says. Although she won't say what for."

Katie regarded Angelina seriously. "I see."

George wisely chose to exit the room as Angelina got up and helped Katie with the brown paper bags she was lugging.

They went into the kitchen and Angelina started to help Katie unload the groceries, but Katie batted Angelina's hand away.

"You never helped me with the groceries when you lived here, it'd be ludicrous for you do so now."

Angelina raised her hands in the air, showing defeat. She sat down at the table and watched Katie put the groceries away.

Katie put a large container of milk in the refrigerator, then whirled around and faced Angelina. "You came to apologize?" Katie asked shortly. Angelina nodded. "So apologize," Katie said as she turned back to the groceries.

"I just, well, I'm," Angelina broke off, distracted by Katie's movements as she continued to put the groceries away. "You see—"

"Don't bother wasting your breath if you're not going to be coherent," Katie said, not turning away from her groceries.

"It's kind of hard to apologize when you won't even look me in the face." Angelina paused. "Maybe I should just go; I'll come back when you're not so busy."

"No, stay. Sit down." Angelina obeyed Katie's orders. "You have my full attention. Say what you want to say."

Angelina took a deep breath before speaking. "I treated you horribly before, and I'm sorry. You're my best friend, and you were only concerned about my well-being. You didn't deserve to be snapped at like that."

Katie sighed. "It's all right, Angelina. You were tired. You're forgiven."

"So…can I help you with the groceries now?" Angelina asked cautiously.

"Do you _want_ to help me with the groceries?"

"Well…"

Katie laughed. "It's okay, Ang. You, me, and groceries never did quite work out."

"It's not my fault you're so bloody anal about where each thing goes."

"You know, George has no problem with my system. I think the problem is with _you_ Angelina."

"Uh huh. I think George just tolerates your system because he cares for you."

"Of course he does. He's my friend."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Not _that_ way, Katie. The _other_ way."

"I know which way you meant. I'm just choosing to ignore it because it's utterly ridiculous."

"Is it fun, living in a fantasy world where everything is pure and simple?"

"Better than real life, anyway." Katie laughed as she sat down across from Angelina at the table, having finished with the groceries. "So, did you apologize to Alicia as well?"

Angelina shrugged. "I don't really see the need to. It's not like Alicia cared. She doesn't take things like that seriously."

"But I do," Katie said softly.

"No, Katie. You had every right to be mad at me. Honestly, I apologized to you because you're my best friend and you've always been there for me, and you don't deserve to be treated that way. I don't deserve to have you as a friend." Angelina broke off, surprised by her own words.

"Isn't that the truth." Katie laughed, then regarded Angelina seriously before saying, "Ang, at the risk of being attacked again, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why do you and Fred fight constantly? I mean, I know you don't like each other very much, but why the constant enmity?"

Angelina was taken aback by Katie's question and found it hard to formulate a comprehensible answer. "Well, I don't know. It's just that whenever I'm around him, something about him just rubs me the wrong way. Some people just don't get along Katie. It's like that with us, I guess."

"It wasn't like that before."

"Well, things have changed."

"But can't you at least _try_ to get along? Is it really that hard to contain yourself around him, Ang?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it, really. I suppose I could. But what's the real reason for this interrogation, Katie? You're afraid I'm going to cause trouble over the engagement, aren't you?"

"Well, honestly, Angelina, yes, I am. You had a very violent reaction to the news, and I can't help worrying about what will happen when you actually come face to face with Fred."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Fred and I try to avoid each other as much as possible these days; it's not like I'm going to see him anytime soon."

"What about Lee's party on Friday?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. It's really not that big a deal, Katie. I can control myself, and I don't really care all that much anyway."

"Well if you don't really care, can't you be friends with him? You don't realize how hard it's been on us, having to mediate between you two for the last five years. You're both our friends, and it's not fair for you to have put us in this position for so long."

Angelina looked shocked at Katie's words. "Katie, I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how hard it was for you. If you want me to, I can work on becoming better friends with Fred."

"Thanks, Ang. It means a lot to me." Katie smiled. "So, how are things between you and Kenny?"

Kenneth Towler was Angelina's boyfriend. He headed one of the divisions of Spin-It Industries, and Angelina had met him at Alicia's New Years party. They had been classmates at Hogwarts and had reconnected at Alicia's party.

Angelina smiled. "It's going really good, so far. Kenny's great. He understands completely about how hectic my schedule can be sometimes and doesn't mind at all. And it's always so much fun when we go out together. And afterwards." Angelina winked at Katie.

"I'm happy for you." Katie sighed.

"What about you? You haven't been on a date in ages."

"I know. It's hard to find time to have a social life, with my working the night shift all the time. I don't really mind, although I do get lonely sometimes."

Angelina smiled sympathetically. She glanced at her watch and said, "Listen, I've got to go. Practice, you know? I'll see you later."

After Angelina left, Katie got up and made herself a salad. She pondered her conversation with Angelina. She wasn't so sure that Angelina would be able to control herself around Fred, and Ang's claims that she didn't care about Fred's engagement were bollocks. If Angelina didn't care, she wouldn't have reacted that way – it was as simple as that.

In addition to her fears concerning Angelina, Katie was also worried about what George would say when he found out that she had blabbed about Fred and Leslie. And to Angelina, at that. There was no question in Katie's mind that she would have to tell George. With Angelina being the loose canon that she was, George would find out, and it was better if he heard it from Katie herself.

Speaking of whom, George entered the kitchen at that moment, grabbing a bag of Bertie Botts to munch on before sitting at the table next to Katie.

"I thought I heard Angelina leave, so I figured it was safe to come out." George grinned.

Katie laughed softly. "Why do you insist on eating those?" Katie asked as George popped a jellybean into his mouth, making a face when he realized it was one of the less pleasing flavours. "I mean, more often than not, they make you want to throw up. Why not eat something that tastes good?"

"Are you kidding? I _love_ spinach-flavoured jellybeans. Mmm. And besides, I like to walk on the wild side."

"Oh, yes, you're a daredevil, you are." Katie rolled here eyes.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm. Maybe I should just go somewhere where I'll be more appreciated."

"You'll be looking for a long time."

George moved to get up, but Katie placed a hand on his arm, and, with a now serious tone, said, "I need to tell you something, George."

George, sensing Katie's change in mood, shed his joviality. "Shoot."

"Well, um, you know how you told me about Fred and Leslie? Well, you see, I might have accidentally let it slip to…certain persons."

"You _what_?" George stood up angrily. "Katie, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place! And now you've gone and blabbed. I should have known you would, gossip that you are."

"Hey!" Katie cried indignantly, standing up as well. "If it was such a secret, you _shouldn't have told me_. And I am _not_ a gossip. It's not like I deliberately told everyone I passed. It _accidentally_ slipped out."

George sighed. "I'm sorry. I suppose you're right. Who did you tell, anyway?"

Katie looked uncomfortable. "Well, before I tell you, let me just say that if I could take it back, I would. And I'll go out of my way to fix any problems those persons might cause…"

"Merlin, Katie, _who_ did you tell?" George asked aggressively.

"Um, see, we were having our weekly lunch, and we were talking, and I was trying to make a point to Alicia—"

"You told Alicia. Let me see, that means that Angelina heard too?" Katie nodded despondently. "Jeez, Katie, not only did you blab my secret, but you blabbed it to the worst person imaginable."

"I _know_, George. Don't you think I've realized that?"

Katie was near tears by now, and George immediately began to repent his harshness. He sat down at the table and waved Katie over to the seat next to his. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." George paused, then ventured, "What was Angelina's reaction anyway?"

"Oh, she pretty much completely freaked out."

George looked surprised to hear this. "Really? You don't think she still has feelings for him, do you?"

"I honestly don't know. She claims that she doesn't, but I don't know if Angelina knows how she feels." Katie sighed. "I'm just worried about what she'll do when she sees Fred."

George breathed in sharply. "Oh, right. They're going to see each other at Lee's party, aren't they? That's a recipe for disaster if there ever was one."

* * *

An owl flew through the window, carrying a box, which, due to its shape, Alicia suspected held flowers. She put the box on the windowsill after giving the owl a treat and sending it on its way. She then turned back to the papers she had been surveying before the owl had interrupted her work.

A voice resounded in her office. "Alicia, the papers you requested have arrived. Would you like me to bring them in?"

Alicia picked up her wand and muttered a charm, and then spoke into the end of her wand, saying, "Yes, that will be fine." Her voice was transmitted to her secretary's desk.

A second later, Alicia's secretary, Bess, knocked lightly on the door. Alicia said, "Come in," and the girl entered. She placed a large pile of papers on Alicia's desk, and was about to turn to go when she spotted the flowers, which were still on the windowsill.

"Oooh, what's that?" Bess asked.

"None of your business," Alicia said brusquely.

Either ignoring or not noticing Alicia's admonishment, Bess continued, "Why don't you open it?"

"Bess! What part of 'none of your business' don't you understand?"

Bess took the cue and exited the room. Once Bess was gone, Alicia groaned in exasperation. She looked at the box suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, then suddenly grabbed the box and savagely ripped it open. It held, as Alicia had guessed, a bouquet of roses. Alicia rolled her eyes and tossed the flowers in the trash before reading the accompanying note.

_Alicia,_

_I'm sorry. Forgive me?_

_Lee_

_P.S. Do you have the number of that caterer you always use? Thanks._

Alicia crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. How typical of Lee, to think that a simple note could solve everything. A note that's purpose wasn't even to apologize, but to get help planning his party.

But, then again, most of their arguments had been resolved by less. Actually, most of their arguments never were resolved, just forgotten after a cooling off period.

But Alicia had not "cooled off" yet. She was still mad at Lee, who had a habit of falling into other women's beds when he was on one of his many business trips. Alicia knew about this, and she really didn't care, but she what didn't like was having a gloating Leslie inform her of Lee's latest intrigue.

Suddenly, inspiration struck and Alicia smiled to herself. She called for Bess to bring her a Laughing Letter, one of the Weasleys' hottest selling products.

* * *

"And the Harpies beat the Magpies, 350-60. Stay tuned to the Wizarding Wireless Network for all of the latest information on Quidditch."

Six dejected Quidditch players sat at a table in Off the Pitch, the premier pub for Britain's Quidditch lovers. The players in the pub at the moment, however, did not look like they loved Quidditch very much.

Warren, who had been playing for longer than any of his teammates, finally broke the silence with his pragmatism. "So we lost. We can still win the Cup, we just can't lose again."

"Shut up, Warren," Simone gritted out.

"You know, for someone who doesn't even like the game, you seem awfully upset about losing, Simone," Angelina said.

"I don't like to lose," Simone retorted.

"Yes, well if _someone_ had spotted the Snitch ten seconds sooner, we wouldn't have lost," Vinny said maliciously.

"Well if _someone_ had done a better job deflecting Bludgers, then maybe we would have been able to score more points," Carter shot at Vinny.

"Guys, stop it! Just because we lost doesn't mean we have to take it out on each other," Rufus admonished his teammates.

"It's all that new girl's fault. Honnêtement, you'd think a weeks worth of practicing from before dawn until after dark would improve her skills, mais non," Simone said, lapsing into French as her frustration grew.

Carter nodded. "And all the time _we_ put in was wasted."

"What on earth possessed Corey to pick _her_ of all people?" Vinny asked.

"Don't blame Sammy," Angelina objected. "It's hard to be integrated into a team in this kind of situation, and it takes time. I'm sure that Sammy will eventually get the knack of it and show us why Coach Corey chose her."

"And what about all the games we lose in the process, eliminating once and for all our chances of winning the League Cup, which hasn't been within our grasp in _years_?" demanded Vinny.

"You think bringing in countless different replacements is better?" Warren asked rhetorically. Angelina is right - it takes time. It's unfortunate, but we're better off keeping the same player."

Rufus nodded. "Why didn't Sammy come with us today anyway?"

"I asked her, but she said she had something else to do." Angelina regarded her teammates. "Can you blame her? After all, you guys are being mean enough behind her back, I hate to think of what you'd say to her face."

"Anything we say, she's earned," Simone sneered. "If she'd played well, then she'd have heard our praise."

Angelina groaned in frustration. Remarks such as these reminded her of why she hadn't liked Simone initially. Angelina wondered if _anyone_ liked Simone on first glance, for displays like this tended to cause the opposite.

Rufus patted Angelina's shoulder sympathetically as Warren said, "Simone, sometimes giving encouragement is more helpful than admonishing them."

Angelina nodded fervently. "Part of Sammy's problem is a lack of confidence. She has the skill, she's just overwhelmed."

"Whatever. I'm sick of talking about this. Let's talk about something more pleasant," Simone said in a bored tone.

Angelina rolled her eyes as Rufus breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation regarding Sammy was over.

"Are you guys all going to Lee's party tomorrow night?" Angelina asked.

"Sorry, can't. I've been away from home enough with all these extra practices, I want to spend some time with my family," Warren replied. Warren was married and had two kids, so he was somewhat less happy-go-lucky than the rest of the team.

"You are so boring, Warren," Simone said flippantly. "You never have time for any fun."

"Simone, something makes me think that you and I have different definitions of fun."

"Hmph! Well, I will be at the party, anyway. Lee's parties are always fun."

Carter laughed. "Amusing anyway. It always seems like there's some big scandal going on at those parties."

Vinny added, "Usually they end with Alicia and Lee screaming at each other."

"That's not true!" Angelina immediately defended her friend. "You're exaggerating, that only happened once…"

"Please, Angelina. We know you turn a blind eye because she's your friend and all, but you can't deny the hard facts," Rufus chided.

"I will not sit here while you badmouth one of my best friends!"

"Okay, okay." Carter raised his hands in the air in defeat.

"Well, I'll be there, at any rate, to see what debacles unfold or don't unfold tomorrow night. And you all will get to see my _hot_ date," Vinny said.

"Oh yeah? And how much did you have to pay her to go out with you?" Angelina teased.

Vinny raised his eyebrows in response and said, "Angelina, _you_, of all people, should know that I don't need to pay girls to go out with me. If anything, the opposite is the case."

"What do you mean by that?" Warren said, curious as to what Vinny was alluding to with respect to Angelina.

"That it's more likely that girls would end up paying to go out with me, of course."

Simone snorted. "You know, I bet your ego is longer than your broomstick."

Laughter soon erupted at the table, previous antagonism due to the game having disappeared.

* * *

Alicia entered her apartment, tired out. She took off her cloak and was about to go to the bedroom when she saw a tall black man lounging on her couch.

Alicia sighed. "What are you doing here, Lee?"

"Oh, come on, Alicia. You're not _still_ mad at me, are you? I've told you I'm sorry." Lee paused. "Besides, I'm the one who should be mad. That Laughing Letter came right in the middle of an important meeting and ruined a potential business deal!"

"What? Did I hear correctly? Did you say that _you_ were mad at _me_? I'm not the one who philanders around, not even bothering to covering up my tracks properly! And that note does _not_ count as an apology."

"I'm _sorry_, Alicia. What more can I say? What do you want me to do?"

"Get the bloody hell out of my apartment!" Alicia screeched.

"It's not like you to be this petulant, Alicia," Lee said patronizingly.

"GET OUT!" Alicia screamed so loud her voice became hoarse.

"Fine. Owl me when you're feeling rational. See you tomorrow night."

As Lee closed the door, Alicia collapsed on the couch, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She buried her head in her hands and scrunched up her face, willing herself not to cry. _He's not worth it_, she told herself. _Don't let that arrogant prick make you cry_.

When she had calmed herself, Alicia got up from the couch and got ready for bed, using fast, deliberate actions to keep herself under control. When she got into bed, she squeezed her eyes shut and ordered herself to go to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't until hours later when she finally drifted off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!!


	4. The Party

**A/N: Sorry for the atrociously long wait in getting this up...I suck :( Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far...I do intend to finish it eventually, and hopefully the wait for the next chapter will be a lot shorter... **

**Chapter 3 – The Party**

Katie knocked on the door to Alicia's apartment. No one answered, so she knocked again.

The door abruptly swung open. Alicia smiled brightly at Katie, but Katie noticed that her eyes were suspiciously red.

"Katie, hello!" Alicia said energetically. "Come in!" Katie obliged, staring at her friend in confusion. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight," Alicia continued as they sat down on the couch.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked concernedly.

"Of course!" Alicia paused. "What did you want, anyway?"

"I just—I thought you might want to talk about Lee before you have to see him tonight. I know things aren't great between you two lately."

Alicia laughed hollowly. "And you think we should grow up, stop our on and off relationship."

"Well, it really isn't healthy, you know—"

"Who are you to say what's healthy or not?" Alicia interrupted. "You haven't been in a relationship in _ages_."

"All I'm saying is—"

"He's so arrogant!" Alicia spat out suddenly. "Asked me for help with his party yesterday, not even bothering to apologize. Asshole."

"No one's forcing you to go to the party tonight, you know." Katie placed her hand on Alicia's shoulder. "If you'd rather—"

Alicia shrugged off Katie's hand. "What?! Of course I want to go. I want to see what a miserable failure Lee's party is without my help."

Katie just shook her head, defeated. "I'll see you tonight then," she said quietly. "Good-bye, Alicia."

Katie slowly got up and walked to the door, gently closing it behind her as she exited. Alicia dropped her head into her hands for a moment, groaning, before resolutely getting up to prepare herself for the day.

* * *

Lee surveyed his apartment. It was decorated and all set up to host a party. Lee mentally patted himself on the back – he had managed to plan his party successfully _without _Alicia's help. He had found his own caterer, his own decorator, his own everything. What did he need Alicia for? She had only been a crutch all this time. 

Lee confidently walked into the kitchen, where the food was being prepared. He picked up one of the hors d'oeuvres that were sitting on the kitchen counter, surveyed it, and placed it in his mouth. He coughed and spit it right back out onto his hand.

Just then, his caterer came into the kitchen. "Oh, don't eat that yet, Mr. Jordan!" she exclaimed. "It doesn't have any seasoning yet, it won't taste right. Don't you worry about a thing!"

Lee allowed himself to be escorted out of the kitchen, barely allowing himself to hope that any amount of seasoning could ameliorate the taste of those hors d'oeuvres. Perhaps he had needed Alicia after all.

* * *

Angelina surveyed herself in the mirror. She hated getting dressed up and would much rather spend the evening in sweats, but there was nothing for it. Looking at herself, however, Angelina reflected that she didn't look half bad. Her robes were flattering and she had even used a few makeup charms on her face, here and there. 

"I am leaving now, Angelina." Simone stood in the doorway of Angelina's room. "I will see you at the soiree, I suppose."

"All right. See you then."

Angelina sighed. Since she didn't waste countless hours primping and perfecting herself before her date, she usually had time to spare. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that she had half an hour to kill before Kenny arrived.

Looking at her watch, Angelina reflected that it didn't really match the rest of her outfit. The poor old thing had been through some tough times, both on Angelina's wrist as well as those who had come before her. It seemed that adventurousness was a family trait. However, loath to remove the watch even for an instant, Angelina opted to wear it anyway, and dared anyone to controvert her decision.

Angelina carried her shoes in her hand as she walked from her room to the kitchen. She hated the darned things and wouldn't put them on until the last possible second. She surveyed her "dress-up" shoes with disgust – although they were flats, unlike the pumps most of Angelina's friends wore, Angelina still found them incredibly uncomfortable, even with additional cushioning charms. Because of this, no matter how many times Alicia and Katie tried to get Angelina into a "proper" pair of shoes, Angelina always resisted.

Settling herself in a chair, Angelina took out a package of chocolate frogs, taking a rather large bite out of a frog and tossing the card that came with it aside, not particularly caring where it went. Merlin knows they served the worst food at these things, so she might as well fill up now, since she wouldn't be getting anything decent for the rest of the night.

By the time Kenny knocked on her door, Angelina had packed away more than ten frogs. Angelina quickly gathered up her wrappers and the cards that she could find from where she had thrown them before answering the door.

Angelina smiled brightly when she saw Kenny standing on the other side of the door. He smiled back warmly.

"Ready to go then?" he asked.

Grabbing her coat and hastily slipping on her shoes, Angelina nodded. Accepting Kenny's proffered arm, she closed the door behind her.

"You know," Kenny said, "most girls keep me waiting a good amount of time before we leave."

Angelina raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Do you mind my…speed?"

"No, I actually find it rather refreshing." Kenny smiled at Angelina, showing off a mouth of perfect white teeth. "And I do hate being late."

"Well, you never have to worry about that with me." Angelina smiled to herself.

* * *

Lee breathed heavily. After having run around taking care of various things for the last two hours, he was finally able to concentrate on his guests. Funny, but his parties had never been this demanding before, when Alicia had planned them for him... 

Lee surveyed the room. Lounging on the couches were the "Quidditch contingent" engaged in a friendly yet heated argument over the strengths (and weaknesses) of the players' respective teams. Lee saw Simone Lambert strewn across the loveseat, lazily waving her hand while Oliver Wood pointed his finger at her, his forehead creased with exertion. He recognized the red head of who he assumed to be Fred Weasley, for none other than Leslie Robertson was on his arm. Lee smiled. Leslie; she was _quite_ a woman.

The tinkle of laughter drew Lee's attention to the balcony. There she stood, right in the middle of it. Looking at her sparkling red robes and shimmery gold hair, Lee was impressed. Was it his imagination, or had Alicia never looked so good before? Of course, it was probably all precisely calculated on her part…the way her hair fell across her shoulders, the way her eye shadow seemed to make her eyes sparkle…

As if she'd sensed his glance, Alicia looked up and met his eyes. She raised a golden eyebrow before turning back to her conversation with Angelina Johnson and her tool of a date Kenneth Towler.

Lee sighed. He didn't have time to think about Alicia's dramatics right now. He had a party to take care of. _His_ party, he reminded himself.

A hand clasped Lee's shoulder and he looked up into the twinkling eyes of George Weasley, the other redheaded devil of his acquaintance.

"I've been looking all over for you, Lee!" he exclaimed. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, mate," Lee replied. "No rest for the host, it seems."

George smirked, and Lee followed his eyes to the balcony. George seemed to falter when he saw Angelina and Towler, confounding Lee.

Crinkling an eyebrow, Lee asked, "Anything going on that I should know about, George?"

George gave a perfunctory laugh and said, "Yes, but I've already messed things up once by spilling the beans to someone I shouldn't have." He grinned. "So _you'll_ just have to wait and see."

Lee was going to force the secret out of George when he was accosted by a server. When he turned back to George, he was gone. Lee hmphed. Just let him _try_ to keep a secret.

* * *

"A drink, Mademoiselle?" a highly cultured and refined voice asked from behind. _Too_ cultured and _too _refined, in Katie's opinion. When she turned around, she was not surprised to find George bowing before her, holding out a drink, a twinkle in his eye. 

Raising her eyebrows, Katie replied archly, "Why thank you, good sir." She flashed him a haughty smile before dissipating into giggles. George grinned and lounged against the wall by the potted plant where she had been standing, alone.

"And what, may I ask, is a beautiful girl like yourself doing standing off to the side at such a posh affair?"

The last of her giggles having escaped her, Katie became serious. "I'm breathing in the calm before the storm." George's smile fell. "I'm sorry, don't let me ruin your good spirits," Katie said dismally.

George squeezed her arm. "Well, there's no point in moping about, waiting for Angelina to explode. Might as well enjoy the, er, 'calm before the storm.'" George motioned towards the cleared space that several couples were using as a dance floor as the band Lee had hired played passably good dance tunes. Tugging Katie's arm, George said, "Come on, Bell; let's dance."

Katie grinned. "All right Weasley." Walking ahead of him, she turned suddenly, startling George. "And for future reference, I am a_woman_, _not_ a _girl_."

Katie turned quickly, turning red out of shock, though she was not sure whether she was shocked more by her own audacity, or by the pleasure she got out of seeing the surprised but appreciative look cross George's features at her words.

* * *

Angelina was engrossed in conversation with Kenny when Lee approached them, toting a beautiful brunette in violet robes that seemed to accentuate every perfect aspect of her figure. 

"Angelina," he said, "I have here someone who very much wants to meet you. Allow me to present Leslie Robertson."

Angelina's eyes widened as she dazedly shook Leslie's hand. She barely noticed Lee leave. So _this_ was the woman Fred wanted to marry. Well, she could see why Fred was attracted to her. She certainly _was_ beautiful.

"I've been wanting to meet you for _so_ long, Angelina," Leslie said.

Angelina crinkled her eyebrow in consternation. "Why's that?" she asked.

"_Why's that?_ Angelina Johnson, you're a _legend_. The best chaser in the League, everyone says you'll play for England this year." Leslie paused, looking abashed. "I look forward to competing with you someday soon."

"Oh, yes. Me—me too," Angelina managed to stammer.

Taking this as an invitation to friendship, Leslie gushed, "Oh, I _do_ hope we'll be friends, Angelina. I've heard so much about your, well,_extraordinary_ talents from _everyone_—Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Lee…I must say I'm a bit daunted."

"_Fred_ talked to you about my playing Quidditch?" Angelina noticed that Kenny was looking at her funnily, and realized what she must seem like. Remembering her promise to Katie, Angelina said, "No, no, never mind. You must excuse me, Leslie, it's just that I'm so glad to finally meet the woman who's been making Fred so happy." Leslie beamed. "We should get together sometime, exchange pointers—chaser to chaser," Angelina proposed, not quite sure why she wanted to spend more time with Fred's…Fred's…well, Fred's.

* * *

George was talking to Lee when he noticed Leslie Robertson standing with Kenneth Towler and _Angelina _on the balcony. He was mid-swallow, and choked at seeing the little group. He coughed hard while Lee patted his back. 

"What is it, George," Lee asked when George had stopped wheezing.

"What ever is Angelina doing talking to Leslie?" George rasped.

"Oh, that. I introduced the two of them just now. It's about the time the two of them met, both of them being chasers and all. Why?"

George grasped Lee's shoulders and shook him. "Are you _crazy_? You_introduced_ Leslie and Angelina?"

"Yes, I_introduced_ them," Lee mimicked George's inflection, peeved. "But how does that make me crazy?"

"I—Angelina—Fred—_feelings_—" George spluttered.

"Huh?" Lee looked lost for a moment, then comprehension dawned. "Is_ that_ what you've been worrying about? It's been over between Angelina and Fred for _years_. Why shouldn't Angelina meet Leslie? They have a lot in common, after all. _Stop_ staring at me like that mate, seriously. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"Maybe," George said cautiously, but he couldn't help feeling that by introducing Angelina and Leslie, Lee had paved the way for disaster.

Then again, Angelina and Fred hadn't been dating for a long time, so maybe a friendship between Angelina and Leslie would seal the rift between the two.

_Maybe_.

* * *

Alicia briskly crossed the "dance floor" (honestly, what did Lee think he was doing, bringing in a band when there was such a small space for dancing), heading towards the bar. She smirked when she saw George twirling Katie in the center of the room before turning towards the bartender and ordering herself a drink. 

After receiving her drink, Alicia leaned against the bar, surveying her surroundings. What others might have perceived as a casual glance was in reality a fastidious evaluation. Alicia had to admit that Lee had done a good job of pulling off the party, but her practiced eye found some chinks in his armor, the least of which was the dance floor.

"Surprised to find that you're not the only one who can plan a hot party?" a low voice drawled in her ear.

Alicia snorted, and looked into Lee's dark eyes. "Hardly." But her scornful tone said more than one word could express. Alicia bemusedly watched Lee's features turn from good-natured to angry.

"Well, we can't all be perfect like Ice Queen Alicia Spinnet, business sovereign, now can we?" Lee returned icily.

Happy that she had excited such a reaction, Alicia replied in an irritatingly flippant tone, "No, I suppose not." She left the bar and began to make her way across the room.

She had not taken five steps before Lee blocked her path, as Alicia had known he would. "Well maybe she needs to get off her pedestal and realize that everyone _else_ in this world is human," he sneered. "As beautiful as your throne may be, my love," Alicia flinched at his sarcastic use of the words, "it must be cold and lonely--just like your heart."

Several people had stopped their conversations and were openly staring at Lee's vicious words. Alicia knew that she should stop before she embarrassed herself, but her pride wouldn't allow her let Lee's remark pass.

"Better cold than so hot it knows no self control."

"Of course, Saint Alicia, as always. You're _hardly_ perfect, sweet."

"I never claimed to be," Alicia replied airily, having regained some of her composure.

"Oh no, I _must_ have confused you with that _other_ prudish workaholic I know."

"Why don't you go screw yourself, as I doubt there are any girls left for you to screw who aren't completely lacking in scruples." Alicia became acutely aware that _everyone_ was staring at them fighting, and that several people looked mildly amused. And wait—was that _Vinny Appleman_ openly snorting with laughter? Well, she'd take care of _him_ later, but in the meantime…

"Is that so? And I suppose you must count yourself among those lacking in scruples? Well, it certainly would explain your success, now wouldn't it?"

Infuriated, Alicia threw her dignity to the wind and screeched, "How _dare _you, you—"

Lee, thinking he had won the upper hand, interrupted. "Touched a sore spot, did I? Perhaps Miss Spinnet is not as completely free from her father's arm as she would wish."

"Don't change the subject. I believe we were discussing your infidelity, _not_my business tactics!"

"Hey, I'm sure no one _here_ cares if some…dirty business goes on inside the boardroom. There's no need to be ashamed, Al."

"The only thing _dirty_ here is your fighting technique, you _slimy_,_filthy--_"

"Don't get on your high horse with _me_, you little—"

Lee found himself unable to continue, for Alicia screamed in frustration and launched herself at him. Lee stumbled backward from the weight. Before Alicia could do any damage, she felt hand on her shoulders and arms, prying her away from Lee. Alicia found herself being physically restrained by Angelina and Katie. She saw that Lee, irate at having been physically assaulted, was being similarly confined by Fred and George.

Enraged, with embarrassment only increasing her ire, Alicia shrugged off Katie and Angelina and stalked from the room.

* * *

After the emotional _display_ wherein everyone had heard more than they wanted to, Alicia had left the party red with anger and Lee had bounded into the kitchen where he had preceded to scream at the kitchen staff until Fred and George ushered him into the bedroom, where they remained still. Meanwhile, Simone was lounging on the couch ignoring Oliver Wood as he prattled on and on and _on_ about the prospects of their respective teams and how Puddlemere was going to snatch the lead from behind the Magpie's backs. 

Ha. As if Puddlemere could keep it together long enough to score forty points between three games.

To her right, Simone heard an obnoxious cackle of laughter. She turned and saw Leslie Robertson talking with Vinny Appleman, whose "hot date" was glaring at them from a nearby couch. Like a cat calculating its prey, Simone abruptly put her hand on Oliver's mouth, effectively cutting him off, and sauntered over to where the two stood talking.

Placing her arm on Vinny's shoulder, Simone asked, "Well, you got your fight, Vinny." She paused to smile condescendingly at Leslie before asking, "Is this your hot date?"

Vinny turned red from a mix of embarrassment and anger, as Leslie raised her eyebrows and laughed derisively. "Simone, you can pretend that you don't remember me to embarrass Vinny if you like, but we both know it's not true."

Simone gasped in false surprise. "Oh no, have we met?" She elbowed Vinny. "Vinny, how rude can you be not to introduce your date?"

Vinny snarled, "You know full well that Leslie is not my date, Simone."

Simone laughed. "Yes, I know that and you know that, but does that pretty girl glaring at us know that?"

It was Leslie who responded. "Oh, no. I hope I haven't caused any problems for you, Vinny." She turned to Simone. "Vinny was just keeping me company since Fred ran off to deal with Lee."

Simone sighed, already bored with the conversation. Intended as a final quip, she said "Better be careful or you might not get laid tonight, Vinny."

Vinny snorted. "I could spend the whole night flirting with every woman at the party _except_ my date, and I'd still end up with her in my bed tonight."

"You know, Appleman, one night you are going to get your ass handed to you by some girl and we'll all just laugh and laugh."

"That may be true, Simone, but that night is not tonight. If you'll excuse me, Leslie." Vinny winked and walked over to his date. He whispered something in her ear and she grudgingly allowed him to lead her from the room.

Simone groaned, suddenly realizing that she was now alone with Leslie, the dull drone. She began to excuse herself, then from the corner of her eye saw Angelina shove Fred by the door of Lee's bedroom. She smirked. Perhaps talking with Leslie wouldn't be so boring after all…

* * *

Fred closed the door to Lee's room with a sigh. He and George had finally managed to subdue Lee, but he was still pretty incensed. George was still in there with him, but Fred was on a quest for some booze to loosen Lee up. Unfortunately, before he had a chance to make it to the bar, two hands thrust into his chest and he looked up into angry brown eyes. 

"What the hell was that for?!"

Angelina's eyes were blazing. "You make me sick. You and George in there, coaching Lee as to how much more he can hurt and embarrass Alicia before she comes running back to him. God, why do men have to be such jackasses?"

Fred's eyebrows knitted together in consternation. "Excuse _me_, but what gives you the right to make those kinds of assumptions about me? You don't know what I was saying to Lee in there, and furthermore he's my friend and I have every right to be there for him after his ex-girlfriend embarrassed him in his own home." (Except that he had, in fact, been admonishing Lee for his many indiscretions.) "Furthermore, don't you go implying _anything_ about _my_ character—if you have a problem with Lee don't take it out on me! And certainly don't you _dare_ lay your hands on me in _any_ context whatsoever!"

"Oh, please. The three of you have been this way ever since school." Angelina was practically snarling. "Everything's a joke, no matter who you hurt, no matter how badly you treat the ones you love."

Fred took a step forward. "This is not about _you_, Angelina."

"No, it's not." Angelina returned indignantly. "I had the strength to walk away because I won't tolerate being treated like dirt."

Fred snorted. "Really? Well, we aren't all so perfect as you that we can be completely intolerant of the actions of others as you are. Sometimes people screw up, sometimes they do things you might not agree with, and you know what, sometimes _you_ might be the wrong one!"

"I can't believe you're defending him! The man openly cheats on his girlfriend _repeatedly_—I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're his advocate."

Fred grimaced. He had backed himself into quite the corner here, but jeez, Angelina certainly knew how to rile him up. Warily glancing around, he saw that he and Angelina were starting to attract curious glances. Hoping to end this before they received any more attention, Fred said, "Listen, Angelina, let's not do this. I'm Lee's friend, and you're Alicia's, and obviously we have different motives in this, so you'll just worry about your friend and I'll worry about mine. In the meantime, there's no reason for us to fight with each other."

Angelina blanched, and Fred groaned inwardly. He recognized the reaction – Angelina realizing that she was reacting irrationally, but also that she was in far too deep to back down. He knew that she would stubbornly stick it out to the very end. In the old days he had had his ways of placating her, but none of those ways were appropriate any more…Yes indeed, this was quite a pickle. Fred frantically scanned the room for help, but his only two hopes – Alicia and Katie – were nowhere to be found. Well, there was Simone but the chances of any help coming from her end were slim. _Damn!_

Angelina continued, "You know, you can tell a lot about someone's character by the friends they keep. That would make you—

"A charming irresistible gentleman and _you_ a hateful snarling lunatic!"

"Oh yeah? Try pathological liar and avaricious hypocrite!"

Fred raised his arms, giving up all hopes of avoiding a scene – even Lee and George had come out of the bedroom, attracted by their yells. Well, if that was the case, then he was taking his gloves off, metaphorically thinking. "Look Angelina, I'm sorry if you're leading a lonely and pathetic life, but I always warned you that if you devoted everything to Quidditch then you'd end up bitter and alone."

"Oh oh oh! If anyone should talk about ambition it's you! Who knows what you did to save your business—a deal with the devil maybe?"

"For your information I am leading a happy and fulfilled life. How do I know this? Well I don't feel the need to assault my exes who are innocently minding their own business at their friend's parties."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Hah! You? You can't walk past a puddle without sticking your nose in it and seeing if it has anything interesting to say. But you know what, fine—have it your way! Go on—lead a life of lies, marry your simpering sweetheart and feign ignorance of how empty you really are!"

With that, Angelina stomped out, eerily reminiscent of Alicia's dramatic exit. Fred breathed heavily, seething and confused, as George came up next to him and sighed. "Sorry, bro. This was, well, at least partially my fault. I might have," George coughed, "let it slip to Katie about your engagement…and she sort of let it slip to Angelina, and well…"

Fred worriedly surveyed the room, but Leslie's face was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Leslie?"

* * *

Katie squirmed, uncomfortable in the wizarding bar Alicia had dragged her to after Katie had caught up with her in the street outside Lee's apartment. Alicia had ignored all of Katie's attempts to get her to talk, and instead was downing glass after glass of firewhiskey. 

"Alicia, come on, you need to stop this," Katie said, wrenching the glass out of Alicia's hand as she raised it to her mouth.

Alicia batted Katie away and took a sip defiantly. "Go 'way, Katie. I didn't ask you to come with me."

"No, I'm just trying to keep you from killing yourself," Katie muttered to herself, frustrated.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Alicia said acidly.

"I am_not_ leaving you alone half-drunk in this creepy bar," Katie said. She groaned. "Where's Angelina when I need her?"

Alicia snorted. "Probably shacking it up with Towler. Or better yet, Fred. Did you see the way she glared at him all night?"

"Right now I'm more concerned about you than Angelina, Alicia."

"Yeah, right. Just go home Katie, I know you don't like it here."

"I said no!" Katie said, although in truth she would much rather be anywhere but there.

"If you're worried about her welfare, I'll make sure she gets home," a smooth, amused voice said from behind. Katie was about to tell the speaker to go work on some other vulnerable drunk girl when she turned and saw that it was none other than Lee.

"Lee, no offense, but I don't think you're the best person to handle this right now."

"Yeah, Lee, go home," rejoined Alicia.

But Lee was having none of it. He took Katie's hand firmly and lifted her from the bar stool she was so awkwardly perched on. "I'll handle it from here, Katie," he said firmly. Katie protested as she was reluctantly led to the door.

* * *

Alicia didn't acknowledge Lee as he took Katie's vacated seat. The two sat in silence until Lee finally said, "I would think that firewhiskey would be too plebian for your tastes." 

Alicia raised her glass in salute to Lee. "Just one of the many bad habits I owe to you."

Lee sighed. "I'm tired of this Alicia. I don't want to fight anymore."

As if she hadn't heard this last comment, Alicia said, "Don't you have some big fabulous party you need to be tending to?"

"Any party without you at the helm is a disaster, Alicia, and you know it."

Alicia snorted, not looking at Lee. "How sweet. So you want me back for my party-planning skills?"

Lee grabbed Alicia's shoulder, turning her to face him. "No, dammit! I want you back because I love you!"

"You have a real nice way of showing it."

Lee looked pained. "I'm sorry, Alicia. I'm so incredibly sorry, I …"

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Sincerity doesn't suit you, Lee."

"Come on, Alicia," Lee said, flashing her his most seductive smile. "I know you miss me too." He leaned in close, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

Alicia laughed, but she was disconcerted and she knew that Lee could tell. "You couldn't be farther from the truth," she said haughtily.

"Oh, yeah?" Lee said softly. "You're saying you don't miss me—at all?" Lee raised his eyebrows as he slowly leaned forward."

"Lee, don't," Alicia whispered weakly. But she was helpless to stop him as Lee pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

Fred finally found Leslie on the roof of Lee's apartment building, surveying London's skyline. 

"Leslie?" he put forth carefully. No response. He slowly approached her, grasping her arm from behind when he was close enough. "Leslie?" he repeated softly.

Slowly she turned, and Fred's heart wrenched to see her tear-stained eyes. "Leslie…" Fred started, but trailed off.

"You still love her, don't you?" Leslie said sadly.

"Wha—what?" Fred sputtered.

"You know what I'm talking about, Fred." Leslie paused, tears flowing freely down her face. "What have we been doing?"

"I thought that was obvious, Leslie. We're falling in love."

"You say that, but then how do you explain what just happened?"

Fred sighed. "Leslie, Angelina and I are over—done. We don't even get along anymore—every time I see her we fight about one thing or another. Believe me, she's the last person I see myself with anymore." Fred paused, gathering up his courage, fiddling with the box in his pocket. "I had meant to save this for a special moment, but there's no time like the present…" Fred trailed off, and Leslie gasped as he bent down on one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Fred grinned and said, "Leslie, you're the one I love." He paused. "Marry me?"

Leslie blinked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Uncertainly, Fred said, "Well, love, what do you say? It's awfully cold down here on the ground."

Leslie's body shook with a final sob before she threw her arms around Fred, laughing a chorus of "Yes!" and "Oh, Fred!" into his ear.

* * *

Angelina strode furiously through the streets of London. She was boiling mad, and to make matters worse, she wasn't sure who to be mad at: Lee, for treating Alicia like dirt; Fred, for well, being Fred; her stupid dress shoes, for making her feet hurt… 

What had Fred meant, saying her life was lonely and pathetic? Her life was anything _but_ lonely and pathetic! She was a famous Quidditch star, had an array of supportive friends, and, well, there was Kenny.

Kenny! He must be wondering about her fight with Fred, and her subsequent departure. Oh well, she would explain it all to him tomorrow. She was sure he would understand.

Angelina stopped suddenly, realizing she had no idea where she was. _Darn_! She always did this when she was angry – wandered around until she got lost. Well, it was better than when she used to kick things…and throw things. She had been trying to curb her violent tendencies lately…

And now here she was, lost on some deserted street. Angelina wasn't too worried. She always seemed to find her way back home. The dark and the shadows were just a little too creepy for Angelina's tastes. But there was nothing to be scared of. She was a witch, after all.

Suddenly there was a chorus of pops, and Angelina found herself surrounded by five wizards in dark cloaks.

* * *

A/N: Thank's for reading...please review! 


End file.
